


You've Got Monster 6

by Aria Serif (Mysterie)



Series: Sanctuaryverse [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Humor, Chaos, Death, F/M, Smut, amalgamation (monsters), bad language, corrupted ink sans, cursing, sane error
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 29,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24732115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Aria%20Serif
Summary: Always a loner, never really wanting or needing the company of others... until he met her face to face. A lonely soul he'd met in a chatroom and from that moment on life was turned on its head.
Relationships: Error/Frisk
Series: Sanctuaryverse [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771579
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

It was one of those days.... He really needed a better job. This really was a day he just wanted to have stayed home and not talk to anyone... but like most he needed the job. There were bills to pay. His work day was over though so here he was jumping chats, just looking for... something interesting.  _ don’t they have better things to do with their lives than complain all the time? sheesh... there has to be something better....  _

  
  


The depression was pretty awful and sometimes… it felt unbearable. The highs and lows it brought the young woman was sometimes almost deafening. That is why she decided to try the anonymous chat room for those who are seeking support. Frisk saw the posters everywhere. They were clung to every light post and today was the day … she was going to try.

Frisk has logged on.

Frisk has logged off.

Notmyname has logged on.

Notmyname: HI THIS IS MY FIRST TIME ON A CHAT...

gzboi: can ya not type in caps? that’s considered shouting.

_ noob _

Notmyname: SHIT… I mean… hang on… oh I got it. hi

gzboi: hi

Notmyname: so … umm… what do we talk about on this depression chat room?

gzboi: is that what this is? i was just looking for a chat room that didn’t have someone complaining about their stupid tech.

Notmyname: Then you are in the right place. Just a place… I guess for those who are depressed. Sorry.

gzboi: great, just my l-luck. 

gzboi: whoops. ugh. it’s been one of those days.

Notmyname: Please don’t log off. I … I could use some company and I really don’t have any really CLOSE friends…. Is that swearing? I was trying to emphasize my point.

gzboi: me either. no, that’s not swearing.

Notmyname: I didn’t read the rules and it says don’t use your real full name and address so … I creatively came up with this! I am so proud!

gzboi: i see that.

_ well... i don’t have anything better to do...  _

Notmyname: You must be a tech genius if you say don’t complain about tech. I am a … well… Mcdonalds employee/ Janitor… formerly...

gzboi: it’s my job. i prefer not to talk shop when i’m off the clock. formerly? change jobs?

Notmyname: Lost my job

gzboi: bummer.

Notmyname: Thanks I think … no… not thanks… shit… I been drinking a little… and I am super duper depressed but I won’t let that get me down.

gzboi: shouldn’t do that when you’re depressed, it’s the opposite of an anti-depressant for most.

Notmyname: I think it is funny that people say don’t drink … when sad… but do it anyway...

gzboi: suit yourself.

Notmyname: I don’t have a suit… X3 Maybe that is what got me fired my stupid ass humor.

_ oh my fucking luck.... she’s one of those... _

gzboi: pretty sure that ain’t legal.

Notmyname: I am pretty sure you are right but I will never know.

gzboi: eh. it’s descrimination. 

Notmyname: I figured it is something else...I don’t usually drink… it is my first time to drink to this severity. I usually might have a drink with supper but then again today is a special occasion. 

gzboi: you consider that a special occasion? 

Notmyname: It is not everyday I get fired. I can either make this a shitter moment… or just accept it as it is and at least… not really drag me to hell.

gzboi: ever tried comedy? since apparently you use it often enough.

_ oi... i swear i’m surrounded by people like this...  _

Notmyname: Nah, I don’t usually come with good enough jokes and most likely the people around me would most likely mock the jokes. 

gzboi: eh, humor is subjective anyway.

Notmyname: It is. Tell me tech guru. You mentioned that you were jumping chat rooms.

gzboi: what about it?

Notmyname: Nothing really… I was just wondering if you saw anything interesting. I wanted to hear how you were doing and stuff… you know like talking. That is what chat rooms are for right? It isn’t a therapy session where afterwards you send me a bill. You get to have a say right? 

Notmyname: I am not the most tech savy kind of being but… I am not on one of those therapist sites right?

gzboi: that was kinda obvious. but if folks like you were i’d be out of a job.

Notmyname: Awww… wait… yes it was a compliment ty. Are you saying people haven’t figured out how to turn on a computer yet? 

gzboi: pfff... more like some don’t have two brain cells to realize they have to  **plug it in** first.

Notmyname: Pfff… that is laughing right? Yes… just googled it to make sure… I am kind of a noob… sorry.

gzboi: how long you been out of the loop of the computer age?

Notmyname: Well I worked 3 jobs at the same time for the longest time and … umm… I lost most of my jobs to computers so… about six years. I am 31. 

gzboi: that’s stupid as fuck. but okay.

Notmyname: Damn it… broke the rule about not revealing your age. I should know better.

gzboi: *shrugs* who cares? we’re like... the only two dweebs in here. 

Notmyname: I feel at least a little smarter than those who can’t plug in their computers. 

gzboi: i swear the first thing i have to ask those who call in is “is it plugged in?” “is the computer pc on?” 

Notmyname: You sound like the geek squad. I am like yes… 

gzboi: what do you think the geek squad is? it’s a bunch of computer techs.

Notmyname: I know. I am just … saying you sound like them...

gzboi: i just don’t work for bestbuy. 

Notmyname: Cool I think? Right?

gzboi: anyway, whatever you do best is something you should do as a job.

Notmyname: I am looking for anything as my job. I dropped out of highschool and pretty much been on this road all my life.

gzboi: did you at least get a ged?

Notmyname: Honestly no… I regret that.

gzboi: that might be part of your problem then. 

Notmyname: *claps her hands in applause…sarcastically* Yes I do know that but it takes a long time to master all those questions and pay for the test. I don’t know about you but I don’t have $100 laying around to pay for a test I could easily fail. 

Notmyname: Sorry… I know you were trying to be nice and trying to be helpful. I made my bed and all that shit. I am just tired of everyone giving me that same kind of lecture. I did what I had to to survive. Was it smart? No… but I don’t know. Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if things were different.

Notmyname: I guess I have time now. That is all I have now is time. 

Frisk glanced at a photo of her and her mother together. It was an uphill climb after she lost her. She can still remember her mother almost begging her to stay in school but where they lived at 16 it was possible to remove herself from high school and join the workforce. It was a sacrifice she was willing to make for the family.

Notmyname: Anyway, I just returned my uniform today and out of desperation and a sense of feeling lost. I came here. I got the group killed itself or it worked so well that nobody is here now… 

gzboi: or too tired from their jobs to be here. it’s still only hump day where i’m at.

Notmyname: Wow… it is Wednesday here too… X3 sorry couldn’t help myself… I guess technically it could be a different day if I lived in a different county possibly… but yes it is Wednesday here. 

Notmyname: This might be a tech question… so you may not want to answer it but for some reason… I am really curious now. Have you ever pulled a prank on someone while doing tech support? Like telling them click on a button which clearly doesn’t exist. Just curious.


	2. Chapter 2

gzboi: one, that’s not a tech question per say. two, no.

Notmyname: You don’t like comedy do you? I guess I use it as a coping mechanism.

gzboi: eh, everyone has their own sense of humor. i just don’t enjoy most.

Notmyname: What do you enjoy? 

gzboi: i’m more of a dark humor sort.

Notmyname: Like someone falls down a set of stairs type or like… penguins in a blender joke?

gzboi: depends on my mood. both are great.

Notmyname: It depends. Some are pretty hilarious though jokes like that I usually avoid because they can be senselessly violent but to each their own. What kind of hobbies do you have? Play video games?

gzboi: not usually. most i find are just a waste of time, but sandbox is fun. 

Notmyname: Any other hobbies? I see you are already not reading everything I am writing because you would have read that.

gzboi: i’m a little tired and i went to grab something to eat.

Notmyname: Nightmares? Can’t sleep? 

gzboi: ain’t that late where i’m at... nightmares? heh... nah. as for other hobbies, i like taking things apart. target practice is fun too.

Notmyname: That sounds like fun. My dad was in the military. He died before I was born but apparently he was a great sniper. We got a medal in his honor.

gzboi: never been in the military, but i’m a good sniper.

Notmyname: Nice. Have you done any competitions?

gzboi: paintball. closest thing i get to real combat.

Notmyname: I know you can do those VR games but yeah other than doing skeet shootings or some kind of hunters shooter… thing… I think paintball is the closest thing. 

gzboi: eh vr games are too “you gotta be this side or that” type deal and i hate that.

Notmyname: You are your own side? How does that work out for you?

gzboi: i’m one of the best around. works out just fine... heh... ticks off my paintball team though when i decide i’m done playin’ tag with the other team and pick them off instead.

Notmyname: Pfffttt… I shouldn’t think it is funny but I do.

gzboi: x3 

_ maybe there’s hope yet...  _

Notmyname: Next time… oh I got an idea. Next time you go on a competition with them… make sure to find their supply of paintballs and sabotage it by switching the colors so it starts shooting the other teams color making them think that someone is betraying them on the other side. 

gzboi: pff... i did that once actually... ho boy was my team leader pissed when he realized it.

Notmyname: Okay I don’t know if this is possible but.. *VIRTUAL HIGH FIVE* 

gzboi: nice. let’s see... oh, one time i screwed him over specifically by exchanging his stash before the game with balls that blew up with confetti... no one was happy about that one. 

Notmyname: Pffftttt…. Omg…. 

Frisk was laughing so hard in her chair tears were coming out of her eyes. She needed this so bad.

gzboi: another time i targeted his best friend and the result was interesting because the pellets i chose were just a little too big so the first jammed and then the rest exploded on him, making it look like he’d bathed himself in ink. 

Notmyname: Oh my god… I wish you can see me… I swear I haven’t laughed this hard in a long time. I think you should see if there is a way to get invisible ink on shirts. Get them to wear said shirts with messages … varies kinds and then shoot paintballs at them.

gzboi: pfffff.... i dunno about that... but i found out it comes in bottles... so i got some empty pellets and put that in my gun... shot up my entire team with ‘em, few hours after the game was done they looked like they’d been through screens of paint.

Notmyname: Thank you gzboi… I know you probably had no intention of cheering me up but… you did. I appreciate this.

gzboi: i’ve had fun. ain’t often i find someone who appreciates my ideas.

Notmyname: Remind me if I run into you to check my back for a kick me sign. 

gzboi: nah, that’s too juvenile for my taste.

Notmyname: Okay check my back for ‘I love bj ask me if I am willing?’ 

gzboi: there ya go.

Notmyname: lol I didn’t think I would meet a friend like you. It is nice. 

Friend? Well, that was unexpected.

Notmyname: If you are up to it… tomorrow? Would you like to chat again… or we can continue it is not like I have a job to get up to at 6 now.

gzboi: i’ve got time. i’m off tomorrow and got nuthin’ better to do.

Notmyname: My most evilish… thing I done was take stylophane wrap and wrapped it across the sliding doors… pffftttt… all those people walked right into it. 

gzboi: classic.

Notmyname: I lost my job but I laughed all the way out. I guess that one I deserved when I was 17

gzboi: man... i did that when i was 15. still faf though.

Notmyname: faf? You were fast and fartsy

gzboi: short hand for ‘funny as fuck’

Notmyname: yes it is faf then X3 yes it is… 

gzboi: btw. we’re not that far apart. in age at least.

Notmyname: Oh? You are 88888888888 yrs old too X3

gzboi: 00110011 00110011 

Notmyname: … Google time… X3

gzboi: x3

Notmyname: Why gzboi … you send pictures of your mom via that way… I don’t need to see pics of her when she is coming over tonight...XD

gzboi: oh aren’t you cute. sorry to burst your joke but i’m an orphan.

Notmyname: I am sorry. I lost both my parents so I understand… a little bit.

gzboi: eh, i never knew ‘em so i can’t really miss what i never had.

Notmyname: My mom raised me until I was 18 and she passed away from cancer.

gzboi: i was in the orphanage until i was 16. got my first job then and after a year of being allowed to save up, they kicked me out.

Notmyname: Wow, I dropped out of school to support mom. We didn’t have much for funds so I did what I thought was right.

gzboi: aside from the degree you didn’t miss much.

Notmyname: Thanks for the kind words but I saw what others had… it was missing opportunities to be a kid. Parties… and events like that.

He shrugged a little and munched on the fried chicken leg he’d snatched.

gzboi: i was never interested in that kinda thing. probably why no one wanted me. i wasn’t... normal.

Notmyname: I would call bs because you just told me that you did paintball with others. If they didn’t like you they wouldn’t keep you on the team. I just don’t have time… 

gzboi: eh, they try not to actually. they just pick me cuz of my skillz

Notmyname: Still better than staring at them from afar and wondering what if.

gzboi: i only got into paintball anyway about 5 years ago when i accidentally shot a can off a fence of a neighbor instead of the target i meant to hit.

Notmyname: Pfffttt… lucky shot. 

gzboi: he’s annoying as hell, but he’s a good shot. that was the only reason he convinced me. he’s a cop.

Notmyname: Oh… bad boys bad boys… whatcha going to do… X3

gzboi: pfff... i annoy the shit out of him with that because he’s not your normal cop. he’s p.i.

Notmyname: Not P.I.E. I prefer that… XD

gzboi: don’t like the number 3.14... got it.

gzboi: >;3

Notmyname: Numbers= thinking= brain hurting lots X3 lol I tell you my former coworkers at McD’s could use some thinking powers. I swear ask them to do math is like asking them to do the alphabet backwards.

gzboi: now i want one of those damn shakes... 


	3. Chapter 3

He opened a portal and snatched a small chocolate shake, the thing closed before anyone could tell what happened and he sipped at the shake.

gzboi: nothin’ like a fresh shake.

Notmyname: A chocolate shake and french fries… omg… that sounds so good right now...

gzboi: ... srsly?

Notmyname: What you don’t like that combo?

gzboi: never had it. didn’t cross my mind.

Notmyname: Treat yourself… buy hot fresh fries and dip it into a shake and your mind will EXPLODE… 

gzboi: i’ll grab some fries...

He opened a different portal and grabbed a small handful and the portal closed. He put them on a plate and then dipped it into his shake and ate it.

gzboi: if i didn’t lack a brain before, i don’t have one anymore. this is genius.

Notmyname: You must be at a McDonalds or a fast food place because that was the fastest fries ever made.

gzboi: whatever gave you that idea? nah, i’m at home.

Notmyname: Oh … you must have had them made already…. Anyway yes THEY ARE AMAZING!!!

He nearly laughed at that.

Notmyname: I need to grab some. Give me 20 minutes unlike your God like ability to have these amazing products on hand… I don’t… X3 

gzboi: it’s a talent. 

He savored his new treat while he waited for her to return.

After 30 minutes she returned...

Notmyname: AND NOW… The dipping of the fry…. AWWWWW… *holy lights gaze upon this fry… covered in chocolate goo* 

Frisk munched on the fries after dipping them into the malt.

Notmyname: I am so glad I joined this chat. Though I kinda wish we can chat on a different server because I don’t want someone to just join our conversation. 

gzboi: i have a discord. here. 

He included a link. Frisk clicked on the link and created a discord name.

FriskS has joined the room.

“w-welcome to the chat.” He leans back, never thought he’d say that. He wondered if she had headphones or not. His name on this was Erorz.

“Hi, thanks for having me on the show. I just want to say that I am a huge fan…” Frisk realized she didn’t have her headphones plugged in and after a moment plugged it in.

“H-hi… thanks for the invite. I hope this still works. I am using my Xbox one headphones.” 

“s-seems to w-work well. d-depending on m-model they can be d-decent sets... or c-crap.”

“It is the basic kind… so basically crap.” 

“o-oh well.”

“But… since I have you as my new friend. I can probably invest into a new pair of nicer headphones.” 

“eh. d-don’t do that until those m-malfunction. headphones a-are pricey when they’re d-decent pairs.”

“They can be. I need to apply and get another job before I get a new pair anyways.” 

“if i kn-new more a-about ya i could probably snag you a p-pair.”

“Really? I am 5’6 and have brown hair. I love to dance and joke around.” He started laughing, it was a stuttering laugh like his speech.

“n-nice one.”

“Thanks I try. I got you to laugh though.” 

“c-caught me off g-guard. i w-wasn’t expecting that.”

“That is what he said… after I told him I missed my period…” He snorted.

“Anyway, it is nice to talk to someone instead of all that typing. I felt I was starting to build up a sweat.” 

“easier. wait... t-that’s a workout f-for you?”

“For my fingers…” Frisk busted out laughing. He munched on another fry between listening to her, snickering a little.

“Seriously though, I haven’t been able to bullshit like this… since … my mom was around. Shit… it has been a long time since I have been able to let down my hair…”

“you n-need to get rid of t-those pins then.” He retorted.

“Pfffttt… but it keeps my head attached to my neck.” 

“i thought t-that’s what the r-ribbon was f-for.”

“Oh the ribbon is just decoration to disguise the seam to make it seem it is attached.” 

“touche.”

“You have officially met your… umm… match? Your idiot?”  He snorted.

“i wouldn’t s-say either of t-those.”

“Oh I know you're superior… gotcha. The jobless wit is your superior.” 

“h-hell no! you s-sound like s-slim...”

“Skinny guy?” 

“heh, y-you could s-say that b-but it’s his n-nickname f-for a different r-reason.”

“I hate those kind always saying I am too fat when they have no meat on their bones. Yet, they are the first to lecture you about what you eat.” 

“well h-hate to disappoint b-but there’s no m-meat on  _ these _ bones either.”

“How is that possible… unless… oh shit… I didn’t realize you are a ghost monster. I didn’t mean to like poke fun at yah.” 

“H-ha ha ha ha... c-close. but n-no.” 

“The only other one is umm… Tree monsters? Okay there is like hundreds that are not humanoid and don’t have meat on their bones…” 

“i’m humanoid.”

“Skeleton monster?” 

“y-yup.”

“Wow, you are a rare breed. I am a human… not-like-monster.” 

“kinda figured t-that by how you t-talk.”

“Ahhh you can tell the hypocrisy in my tone.” 

“n-not e-exactly.”

“What gave it away?” Frisk smirked finishing off her shake.

“The love of dancing… that is it. Humans can’t help but shake their butts to YMCA.” 

“no.”

“Are you annoyed by my stupid answers?” 

“n-nope. you m-mentioned period. th-that tipped m-met off.”

“Ahh… yeah. The funny thing about that story I was planning to be intimate with him but because I was stressed out… I didn’t have my time of the month so … I just told him the truth and he disappeared. Never saw a guy ran so fast for a door.” 

“musta been in stripes then.”

“Why do you say that?” 

“right... monster c-children wear stripes. a-adults don’t. the phrase i-itself literally means “child” t-to us.”

“That is fine and yes and no… I was 18 so… yeah I was young and dumb.” 

“w-well in t-this case the i-insult is t-to him. an a-adult takes r-responsibility, at l-least sticking a-around long enough t-to see if i-it is t-their r-responsibility.”

“You are sweet but we weren’t together intimately yet… he knew I was dating another guy and he thought me and him were doing the horizontal twister… which wasn’t the case.” 

“i s-see.”

“I think I said too much. Especially since you don’t really know me…” 

“eh. i don’t normally care enough for it to matter. not like you fed me your life story in detail.” 

“I just feel comfortable talking to you. Do you live in the Nebraska region by any chance?” 

“can’t s-say i do.”


	4. Chapter 4

“I was going to say if you did that maybe we can hang out sometime and you can screw me over in paintball.” 

“still c-could. i’m t-traveling for the j-job of f-fixing c-crap.”

“Can you fix my head? It is filled with crap. Does that count?” Frisk chuckled.

“pff i’m n-not a therapist. s-so unless y-you’re a c-cyborg i can’t h-help ya.”

“I crash… and if you flip some switches things happen.” Frisk winked at the computer then realized how stupid that was as he couldn’t see that. 

“c-could have to g-gut ya t-though and r-rewire some p-parts.”

“That would suck… and I would have to pay you too. Though if you gut me I lose those few extra pounds I been trying to get rid. Maybe I should be a comedian.” 

“too many c-cookies in the s-system?” 

“Pfff… yep and I may not be a monster but I love me some cookies.” Frisk smirked.  There was a groan for that one.

“if i had g for e-every time i’ve h-heard that one...”

“Oh… let me revise it for the adult audience then. Shall I?” 

“sure.” This should be good.

“I love how the cookies crumble and fall into my mouth and get me oh so dirty…. I need a good cleaning…” Frisk says in her lustiest voice.

“I need an anti-virus to catch all those nasty little bugs… and be defragged… ohh.. So badly…” For a moment there was dead silence.

“f-fuck. wasn’t e-expecting you t-to be that g-good.”

“So you haven’t heard of that one… why if I had a g for every time I-” Frisk couldn’t help but start chuckling. 

“w-what’s so f-funny?”

“I was just making fun of you making fun of me… but I am glad you enjoyed my performance. If you had recorded that… you could have had a mix tape to listen to later on tonight.” 

“shit... didn’t t-think of that.” He could her a finger snap in the background.

“So close… but so far away.” 

“m-maybe n-next time frisky.” He smirked a little, but damn that sexy voice had caught him completely off guard. The joke he’d kinda expected, but not like that.

“Frisk the frisky girl. That is who I am don’t wear it out.” 

“if i d-do i’ll j-just reset it.” He joked, shaking his head a little. 

“Pffftt… Just don’t reprogram me to be your slave.” 

“oh b-but that’s the f-fun part...” His tone dropped a little, the mischievous smirk evident. Frisk flushed a little bit as a chill went down her spine. She liked that feeling…

“I-it does s-sound like f-fun with you. I mean wow… that is a little much… I got-” The connection was lost and she had disconnected the computer from the wall. She was getting over her head.

“huh, d-darn connection.” He took the laptop back to his bed and stretched out, waiting to see if she’d return. He left the remains of the snack on his table that was across the room against the wall. 

Frisk eventually started the computer and cautiously went back onto the chat again.

“H-hey… umm hi again.” 

“hey. w-was wonderin’ if you’d b-be back.”

“I was a little hot and heavy and I needed a moment.” Frisk cursed herself the moment she said that. She hated to admit things like that as it meant to show weakness.

“m-makes two of us.”

“G-good… I mean y-yes… I haven’t been with anyone for several years now… Wow Frisk, I need to shut up.” 

“oh d-don’t worry about s-saying the w-wrong thing. i’m n-not an e-easy monster t-to offend.”

“Unless I complain about tech…” Frisk reminded him. He could hear the teasing tone in her voice as she said that. 

“I got to admit… it is fun to talk to you like that. It is like you can look but you can’t touch kinda deal. You know what I mean.” 

“m-more like i-imagine but n-no touch, n-no see.”

“Pfff… I guess that makes sense but you have at least a good idea what I look like at least. Did you mean what you said I should go into comedy and get my GED? Or would you just being a preachy jerk?”

“t-true. the ged f-for s-sure i dunno if y-you really could get into c-comedy but m-might as well d-do something you e-enjoy.”

“Well are you free because I enjoy having sex.” 

“i’m f-free tonight.”

“Fine meet you here.” Frisk was now playing chicken waiting for him to back down. 

“heh, now that’s a c-challenge. i know you b-but not where to f-find you.”

“I said Nebraska.” 

“that’s n-not specific enough for me.”

“Hmm… Lincoln, Nebraska.” That was a city there. 

“C-closer, but w-what i need is a v-visual. something n-nearby. like a b-building or a room.”

“Okay… hang on I will use my smartphone to take a picture of the state capital that is two blocks away.” Frisk left the chat and walked down from her apartment and took a picture of the state capital and sent it to him.

“Now you have a picture of the state capital.” She says as she returned to the chat.

“two blocks in w-what direction?” He says, studying the photo.

“I think that is where you play scavenger hunt… I can’t give away ALL the clues can I?” 

“n-no but g-giving me a d-direction lets m-me figure out t-towards the right p-path.”

“East… go get’em tiger. Look for the giant N.” 

“gotcha. l-let’s see how long this t-takes.”

Erorz has logged off.

Frisk chuckled as she figured that he wouldn’t even be close. 

He set the headphones down and opened a portal. He looked up at the capitol then around in thought to get his bearings and up at the stars so he could figure out where he was in terms of the cardinal directions before he started off.

At the base of the stairs he could see engraved into the cement the directions. East to West Beautiful Nebraska Land. 

“hmmm.”  _ i really wonder if i’ve lost it...  _ He thought to himself as he looked around for the “giant N” she was talking about as he made his way through the streets. The apparent building about two blocks down had a giant N flag for Nebraska on it. 

Frisk couldn’t help but think maybe he would show up.

_ bingo. _ He pulled out his phone and sent her a message of the jaws theme attached.

“No way…” She sent a picture and it was a shrugging person

FriskS: Ahhh… but what room I am in 200 apartments… and I will be watching you.

Erorz: they ain’t all occupied.

FriskS: No obviously not… I got a sky view.

It was hard to see in the evening light, but he knew he had the right place. So he went into the apartment and looked around the first floor. He was looking for possible mailboxes. It was until the 2nd to last floor he saw the name Frisk S. He made note of the room number and then looked around for stairs or an elevator. There was both nearby available and accessible. He tried the elevator first. The elevator worked with no problem but he had company as two others join him in the elevator.

He ignored the stares, it was bad enough being a skeleton monster... let alone one that was multiple colors.

“Oh my god you are like a skeleton…Pffttt…. I told you this weed was bad.” 

“Shhhh…. Jared… the little man is speaking.” 

“that shit w-will kill ya, but i c-could kill you f-faster.”

“Pffftt… hey little dude do you even eat?” 

“do y-you?”  _ fucking moron. _

“OH SNAP Jared… He got you good!” The elevator dings at their floor and they get off leaving him alone for the last two floors. Frisk was standing outside her door a little nervous.  He sighed in relief at that at least. He stepped from the elevator with a slight smirk when he caught sight of her. This was going to be interesting no matter what happened. He knew the guys were never going to believe he did this shit... especially not in the middle of the night on a Wednesday.

“Okay stay cool and calm… we can do this.. Do this pfff….” Frisk muttered to herself. He headed down the hall, glancing at the numbers briefly to make sure he was going the right way. Frisk wasn’t really paying much attention as she stared at her own door. She was wondering how was she going to say hi… if she looked pretty enough. It had been such a long time. She was debating about going inside and waiting. This was foolish right? At the same time she was excited and happy. He walked right up behind her, glanced at the number then smirked.


	5. Chapter 5

“boo.” She yelped and jumped a bit.

“Fuck… you scared the shit out of me.” He started laughing. He couldn’t help it, that had been too perfect. She smacked his arm jokingly; he was laughing too hard to notice. 

“Hi I am Frisk… and you are a ghost monster like I thought you would be.” She was joking as that is the monster she guessed he was first.

“uh h-huh.” Aside from having mismatched colored bones, he also had red eyes with mismatched pupils and wore a black hoodie that faded to blue on the sleeves, a pair of black shorts and black fuzzy house slippers.

“Well you proved me wrong. You did show up… w-would you l-like to come in?” Frisk flushed a dark red.

“s-sure.” She opened the apartment door and led him inside. It was a simple apartment but he could see the desktop computer that she was using in the corner, the black couch and a TV. It was all that a person needed and a few little extra odds and ends. The only thing that really stood out was the photo of her and her mom. 

“n-nice place.”

“Thanks. I am pretty proud of this place. Take a seat… any place but my head. I can make you something to drink or eat.” 

“your head w-would be s-starting the party e-early.” He smirked as he settled on the couch.

“Pffftt… t-true. I think the term is I would be giving YOU head.” Frisk winked as she went into the little kitchen area. He chuckled a little.

“What would you like?.... Umm… I never got your name.” 

“sans, b-but most call m-me error.”

“What the fuck? Why why they call you that?” 

“b-because t-too many of u-us have the s-same name.”

“I don’t care if there is a million trillion of the same name. I mean Frisk is a popular name but they don’t call me dork… to my face.” He shrugs.

“g-gets confusing o-otherwise when you h-have f-five in the s-same room that a-all l-look similar n-named s-sans.”

“It should be genius or prankster… Error… that just sounds like you need to be fixed… “ 

“e-eh, c-could be worse... c-could be stuck b-being c-called c-classic.” He snickered.

“Wow, yeah… Error sounds a lot better than Classic.” 

“only m-met the guy o-once... he d-don’t seem to c-care most times b-but he didn’t g-get to pick his n-name like the r-rest of us.” 

“I got pickles… rum… and ice tea… oh and some hot dogs. Pick your poison.” 

“hmm... g-got any ketchup?”

“Yep.” 

“m-mix the r-rum in that.”

“Hmm… like a bloody mary alright then. May I add a little spices to make it a better bloody Mary.” 

“s-sure.”

“You sure trust me for not knowing me for more than 24 hours.” 

“l-long as it’s n-not another condiment i’m f-fine. and a-aren’t you one to talk?” He smirks.

“True, I guess I can’t help myself around a sexy individual.” Frisk came over and handed him a spicy bloody mary.

“so i g-guess that means you d-don’t own a mirror then.” He says before sipping the drink.

“That is called masturbation. I already do that on my own.” 

“if y-you have a mirror then g-getting ready in the m-morning must b-be a b-bitch.” He smirked.

“It is just awkward… the mirror cracking up about me going to work… and then it seems to reflect its emotions back at me. I tell you it is like yelling at myself.” 

“that’s j-just wrong. it needs to d-deal with its own p-problems.”

“Oh shut up it was funny. Tell me how was the drink.” Frisk brought herself a hot dog and a shot of rum. He looks at the drink.

“i a-am sorry drink... i f-forgot to ask h-how you were.” 

“It is okay Sans… I didn’t ask how you were too.” Frisk made a funny voice for the drink. He snorts a little before taking another sip.

“it’s good.”

“Thank you. I made it ketchup and… hot sauce… bum bum BUUUUMMMMM….” 

“not t-the hottest thing i-in this room.”

“Yeah… that would be the oven over there.” 

“e-except you d-didn’t turn it on.”

“Nope… but I turned you on.” Frisk smirked as she ate her hot dog. He smirked back before taking another sip. 

“If… I would… umm… kiss… you… would you be… upset?” 

“i’d be a h-hypocrite if i w-was.” 

“Shit… I think that means liar but I am not a 100% sure.” Frisk made a couple of faces as she thought about this. 

“c-close. it means s-someone who s-says one thing b-but does another.”

“I see. I mean it makes sense you did come all this way… from somewhere around here. I really should follow those internet directions better.” 

“t-the wild b-black yonder... i’d s-say blue but it was night t-there too.”

“Pfftt… okay... now don’t judge me okay.” Frisk gently caressed his face and brushed her lips against his teeth before kissing him gently. He nearly dropped the glass he was holding, he hadn’t been prepared for that. He had no idea the last time he’d allowed someone this personally close to him. Let alone to actually make contact. 

“T-that was n-nice.” Frisk scooted back on the couch giving him space. Her face was a bright red. He was reeling a little from the entire thing.

“I p-probably kissed a s-serial killer r-right… giving my address basically… but I liked the kiss a lot so it was worth it being my last thing.” He seemed to recover after a moment.

“if i w-wanted you d-dead it w-would have h-happened by now.”

“You might want to make a mental note that… is not something you should tell others you don’t actually want to kill… it might make a bad impression on them.” Frisk smirked.

“s-so i’ve been t-told.”

“If only you had a g for that too?” 

“eh... the o-others stopped t-telling me after a f-few years... w-well, most of ‘em.”

“I would be saying pay up.” 

“blue i-is the only persistent o-one.”

“Blue? Is it because he is sad or is his outfit blue?” 

“n-no. it’s sh-short for the n-nickname his b-brother gave him. b-blueberry.”

“That is cute.” 

“i-it’s m-more of a riot gettin’ him and razz t-together... he he.. they’re r-rivals in p-practically e-everything.”

“Pffftt… Oh my gosh… if that is the case you should totally make them on the same team for paintball. Let them destroy each other from the inside out.” 

“e-except razz refuses t-to be on the s-same team. the i-idiots were e-even in c-competition for r-red’s affections at o-one point until he f-found himself a m-mate.”

“That is what you need to present a potential love interest or goal… that they can agree on.” 

“t-trouble is the t-two haven’t had s-something like that s-since red.”

“They haven’t met me… it could be fun.” 

“what... b-being bait?”

“Yeah, and watch the two come together and destroy each other… it is a beautiful disaster.” 

“pfff, just one p-problem there.”

“What is that?” 

“t-they’d never a-agree to g-go after y-you.”

“Because I am not a skeleton?”

“pfff, no.” 

“Because I am not a monster?”

“b-because you’re a chick.”

“It is called a disguise. I am not sleeping with them.” 

“pffff... t-they’re not t-that easily fooled.”

“But… what if they are dating someone online… fake profile…” 

“if that were possible i’d h-have done it y-years ago. their b-brothers keep too c-close of an e-eye on them... i would r-rather not be c-chased by stretch or slim’s b-blasters.”


	6. Chapter 6

“Hmmm… they both have brothers? Tell me about the brothers are they super duper protective?” 

“y-yup.”

“The brothers are older or younger?” 

“s-stretch is the younger one, slim is the s-same age.”

“Okay… I can play the jealous angle. Go in and flirt with the brothers and the other two get jealous of not getting their attention ever.” 

“g-good luck, the t-two are pretty close. stretch m-might take you f-for a j-jester and s-slim might t-take you seriously.”

“Are you saying I can’t seduce them?” 

“i’m j-just tellin’ ya what i k-know.”

“Everyone has a weak spot… mine is the fact that anyone mentions about their mother. You probably have one too. It is just exploiting it.” 

“more like f-finding it. you w-wouldn’t be the f-first to try.” He smirks.

“Yours? Or theirs?” 

“m-mine.” Frisk looked at the ceiling for a moment.

“unlike the o-other s-sanes or p-papyruses w-who all share the s-same basic w-weakness... i d-don’t have a b-brother.” 

“Oh… thus… you are better and superior for that.” 

“just d-different. makes it h-harder to get o-one over on me.” Frisk nodded and started to chuckle.

“Yet, you are here in my home. I could have drugged your drink…” 

“i w-was called by a s-siren. any m-male would have come.”

“I.. I… Umm…” Frisk felt a lump in her throat and she couldn’t help but smile as a slight flush came to her face. 

“W-well I speechless now… brain… stopping.” He simply smirks before sipping his drink. He didn’t think it mattered if he mentioned, or not, most drugs didn’t work on skeletons.

“I think I should return the favor of making you speechless…” Frisk moved over to him and placed her hand on his thigh and skimmed it up. He jumped a little, but he’d been a little more prepared this time for the contact.

“How you holding up there? I know a repair guy that can fix you up at best buy.” 

“h-haven’t crashed yet.”

“Shall I take it up a couple notches then?” The two had a competitive spirit that was for sure. He wasn’t going to back down.

“what, this i-is only f-first base?” There was a slight bit of joking in the challenge.

“Oh yeah… you have three more to go… but let me help with one of them.” Frisk took his hand and pushed it under her shirt and up against her breast. She was soft... It was all he could think for the moment.

“Your face is doing some twitchy things there… you alive?” 

“y-yeah, just processing n-new information.”

“Boobs… they are round… and squishy… and buying clothes for them is a bitch.” 

“y-you forgot s-soft.”

“Pffftt… yes you are right they are soft. Enjoying the tour… don’t forget to take a souvenir…” She just didn’t expect him to take her bra. He licked some of the drink from his teeth, smirking a little as with a quick motion he’d managed to tug the material with him and examined the “souvenir” dangling from his red phalanges. It was a black lace bra. 

“W-welll… I d-didn’t expect that.” Frisk flushed. 

“i’ve b-been told i’m g-good with my hands.” He smirks.

“b-but there’s at l-least one other b-better than me.”

“Is that what your boyfriend says and who is that?” 

“h-he w-wishes. goes b-by the name of c-chaser.”

“What does he drink?” 

“d-don’t know, don’t care.”

“Usually chaser means you drink two drinks pretty much at the same time.” 

“h-heh, no. c-chaser is a thief.”

“I would keep that bra safe then. It is Victoria’s secret and the underwear matches it.” 

“h-he’s odd, he s-steals u-underwear off y-you while you’re t-talking to him.”

“I... I don’t know why you have friends like that.” 

“i d-didn’t say we were f-friends.”

“Now you got me wondering. Did he steal your underwear?” 

“i k-know more of t-them than i c-care to count without a-actually meeting them. i’ve n-never met chaser. a-and why would i n-need underwear?”

“But has Chaser met your underwear? I don’t know… you need a barrier between you and all the ladies.” 

“it’s c-called shorts.” He replies back.

“I guess that makes sense. *yawns* I should get to bed.” Frisk faked a yawn even though she was clearly not tired. It was to see what he would do.

“is i-it that late here? i d-didn’t see a clock.”

“I think it is nine pm. Sooo… late.” 

“t-that’s not late.”


	7. Chapter 7

“I don’t know. I feel I am doing all the seducing between us.”

“yeah, well i’ve n-never attempted to s-seduce anyone before. i d-don’t know what i’m d-doing.”

“There is always a first time for everything. Trust me if I felt you overstepping your boundaries I would tell you. Come on boner let’s see what you got.”

“hmmmmm...” He seemed to consider this as he fingered the bra thoughtfully. There were a lot of options, but he personally didn’t know too much about organics in term of seduction... 

“i wonder... this thing is soft, but you’re softer... and the smell of flowers is all over this thing... hmm, must be aromatic.”

“Perfume… it is a lavender …”

“that’s not all though... there’s a hint of something just beneath the flowers... i think it’s you. maybe i should double check that.” He shifted a little, tossing the bra off to the side.

“M-maybe you s-should… better safe then s-sorry.” He got real close pretty quickly, almost nuzzling against her neck with how close he was. His breath warm. A moan left her as the sensation of his breath teasing her.

“definitely you.” He murmurs before pulling back a little to meet her gaze.

“I d-do like to k-keep clean. I think it is the least I can do…” Frisk was joking of course but she seemed a lot more flustered now.

“i don’t think it’s j-just that... m-monsters like me have a good s-sense of smell. so we c-can sometimes t-tell others apart by scent a-alone. a scent u-unique to each individual.” 

“You smell others blindfolded just for fun?”

“some do, me... i p-prefer to stay away u-unless they c-catch my a-attention. it’s amazing w-what you can d-do without a-actually using touch.”

“How long of an attention span do you have?” That made her nervous as she it would be the shortest relationship she ever be in.

“a very l-long one. it’s g-getting me to notice t-that is the trick.” He smirks a little. One hand seemed to flow along her, but he didn’t so much actually touch as caress the air just a hair’s width away.

“Damn and here I thought I had your focus… let’s face it you are in love with my bra.” Her breath seemed to hitch a little as she murmured a little as she could feel this new sensation. 

“i d-dunno about that.” He was watching her closely, seeming to enjoy this little game. Even though he hadn’t touched her again, watching her react was very enjoyable.

“A-are you… f-fuck… it is like b-being touched everywhere and not at t-the same time.” She moaned several times.

_ i’ll have to thank lust later... _ He thought even as he just simply watched her, the sounds sending shivers up his spine. He was enjoying this.

“Two c-can play t-this game…” Frisk pulled him close and kissed him heatedly. She didn’t care if it was the first meeting and she barely knew his name but right at that moment she was rubbing against him and moaning his name.

“S-sans… Error…” He returned the kiss heatedly, trailing nips along her neck; he’d never been pushed so far so fast but he didn’t seem to care. One hand slipped beneath the material to slide over her breasts.

“Fuck… you got cold hands.” A tiny spark of magic changed that.

“Thank you…” She kissed him heatedly again and began to tug at his hoodie trying to pull it off.

“Your hoodie seems to be stuck… or you don’t want me to take it off.” He just chuckles a little and gives her a hand before going back to nipping at her neck.

“Fucking t-tease… god you are good for not knowing how to seduce…” Frisk rubbed against his ribs. He shivered at the touch, tugging off her sweater next before going back to trailing nips along her neck and down her shoulder.

Frisk moved to adjust herself a bit and nipped at his ribs and tried to take in everything that was Error. A sharp gasp came from the skeleton at the feel of her teeth grazing against his bones.

“You taste so good… I want more of you.” She teased her tongue against his ribs and rubbed her knee against his pelvis. A shudder went through him, a groan pulled from him at her teasing. 

“If you sound as good as I think you will feel… oh we are going to make some sweet music together.” He pulled her back for a heated kiss, his tongue tangling with hers. She was enticed with this and deepened it as much as possible before coming up for air. Her moans and his were starting to co mingle as she continued to kiss him again. He returned the kiss as he pulled her against him, he felt just how soft she was... 

“The b-bedroom is the d-door to the l-left…” She was lost into the moment. He picked her up and carried her off the direction she’d said, taking advantage to slide his tongue along one breast as he did so, holding her against him.

“Fuccckkk… Sans…” She was feeling overwhelmed and just loving every moment.  He set her on the bed, still teasing her with his tongue even as his hands shifted to her waist, tugging off the remaining barriers.

“D-didn’t I tell you it w-was matching?” Frisk pointed out the underwear and smirked.

“looks b-better on the floor.” He replies before diving in for a kiss. Frisk kisses him heatedly and arched to rub against him in a needing fashion. He slid out of his shorts, then climbed into the bed over her.

“Hello Sans… and Error…” He chuckled a little, his magic was a deep red, a few shades brighter than blood.

“I am ready when you are… just don’t leave me in the morning okay… that is just a shitty thing to do.”

“let’s s-see about t-that. and i w-won’t disappear on y-you.” He slid his fingers over her core then slid one in slowly. A sharp gasp left her as she arched into him. He could feel her insides pulse excitedly.

“guess you like t-that.” He slid a second in.

“I l-like you… so ooohhh boy…” He wiggled the fingers a little, slowly sliding them in and out. She whimpered softly and eventually she grabbed his wrist and guided his hand against a point where she seemed to moan the most. She felt her body seem to come to life as he touched that point. He didn’t hesitate to tease the spot she’d showed him, watching her reaction sent tendrils of pure lust through him.

“Fuck… f…” Frisk was a moaning mess as she tossed and turned. He had complete control over her pleasure. He loved it. After several moments of the sweet torture he slid his hand away and slowly pushed in, nipping at her shoulder as he did. A growl of pure lustful pleasure coming from him.

“Ahhh….” The pleasure hit her right away as she arched into him and making it easier for him. He angled a little, to slide against that spot as he thrust into her.

“Yes! Make me your bitch… god this feels so good…” He shuddered.

“y-you f-feel incredible...” The slow pace didn’t last long. She gripped the sheets as she let him go at it hard and fast. She was a moaning mess and she loved it. Her breathing was erratic and she was on the edge. One hand held him up, the other teased one breast as he nipped at her neck, groaning with each thrust. Chasing after their pleasure.

“Yes Errror… fuck yes…” She was losing her mind as she felt nothing but pleasure as her mind fogged over and she could feel her body give into the pleasure. He shuddered, his mind taken over by the pleasure that swept over him a few moments later. He collapsed against her.

“F-fuck… that... was hot.”

“y-you said it.” He murmurs, his mind was completely hazy; he couldn’t remember feeling like that... ever before.

“This was crazy… but damn it felt so right or good… I can’t tell. I am glad no one can hear us though… I don’t want to have to share you.”  He chuckled a little, rolling over to settle on the bed. He felt exhausted now, but in a good way; a way he didn’t recall ever feeling.  Frisk nuzzled up next to him and placed loving kisses up his neck to his teeth.

“heh... no o-one is gonna b-believe this.”

“You have made it with a woman… go now and spread the word.” Frisk mocked, jokingly.

“that a-and that you g-got close enough.”

“It does make sex easier if you are close.”

“y-yeah, but i usually don’t l-let others c-close due to a p-phobia.”

“Phobia of what?”

“touch.”

“I see. That has to be hard to deal with. Especially, since most communicate through touch. I am honored you let me touch you… and make love to you. It is a gift I don’t take lightly.”

“y-you must b-be a drug or something t-then cuz i d-didn’t feel a-any fear... n-nervous maybe.”

“That is because I am hot. I get nervous around me too.” Frisk jokes trying to help him. He snickered.

“But being nervous is a normal thing. I was nervous my first time too… the difference is I regretted my first time and this time I want to relive over and over again. Time for sleep and you to wake up in the morning and realize the mistake you made and disappear into the night.” Frisk nuzzled against him, wrapping her arm around him loosely.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning he woke up to a paper face sticking its tongue out at him. With a note.

  
  
  
  
  


Dear Error

Good morning sunshine. You snore you know that? How is that fucking possible? I am pretty sure you have no lungs. Anyway, there is no groceries and I figured since you are still here and kept to your word that I should get the basics in groceries. I will be back with eggs, bacon, frozen waffles and OJ. I know how to make waffles but… I am feeling lazy as hell. Be right back Error... Oh I am thinking for my nickname is Bug. What do you think?

P.S. Best Sex Ever

Frisk

Well, that was new, he guessed. He’d never been left a note before.  He could hear some noise, like someone attempting to open the door.

“Oh for craps sake… Error… you there? I-I…. kinda forgot my key to my apartment. Please open the door.” Frisk began to knock on the door as she waited. Hearing the call he grabbed his shorts and put them on before he opened the door for her.

“Morning hot skelly.” 

“m-morning.” He hadn’t decided on the nickname thing.

“I got food of the champions… I hope you don’t mind I got microwaveable stuff. I mean I was a short order cook. I could make everything from scratch but I am lazy in the morning.” Frisk kissed his cheek briefly and went to the kitchen.

“Thanks for opening the door. I think my landlord would have KILLED me… or evict me for asking him for the millionth time to unlock the door.” There was the click of the microwave as the food started to cook.

“n-no problem.”

“I still appreciate it. I got extra ketchup since I used the last of it yesterday making your Bloody Mary. Pffttt… I can’t remember the last time I had a sleepover guest. Then again I can’t believe how close by you live.”

“i don’t actually, my home is actually in idaho.”

“Were you traveling through then… by the way breakfast is almost done.” Frisk started to make coffee as well and placed the waffles and eggs on the table while the bacon finished up.

“heh, no. i was at home during our chat.” He watched her as he casually answered her questions.

“How is it possible that you traveled from Ida… ho… pfff…. Sorry funniest state name EVER, to here?” Frisk smirked as she placed the bacon down and started to make herself a plate.

“and that’s how you know the guy who named it was pervy. and i traveled here, just not your usual methods of doing so.”

“Well we didn’t talk long enough that you could have flown over so genius. How did you do it? Over the internet? I heard of a monster who can do that.” He rolled his eyes a little.

“q is a r-right pain in m-my a-a-ass. i s-swear he makes half the problems out there just because he can.” Frisk smirked and put her hands under her chin and just watched him with a mischievous smile. 

“Oh and you never would do something like that.” 

“d-didn’t say that. but m-my way is usually faster than the i-internet anyway.”

“That would be?” He smirked a little, a small white portal opened up near him, it ran right behind her, so he tapped her on the shoulder.

“What the…” She was not expecting that and his hand got smacked by the plate she just ate from. He laughed as the two portals closed after he withdrew his hand.

“Fucking hell… Are you okay? You deserved that but still… are you good?”

“takes more t-than a plate to s-shake me.”

“You are the first to do that to me. Pffff….. scared me.” 

“h-hilarious.”

“You watch it Error and I will find a programmer to fix you… snip snip…” She even did the gesture with it, mocking a pair of scissors. Frisk sipped her coffee and sighed.

“I wish I had powers like that. I would be able to see the world and beyond but I guess that is not the important question is it? The question I should be asking is… where do we go from here?” 

“that i-is indeed the question.”

“How do you feel about us? I am used to a one night stand and I am no stranger to be alone but… I would like to explore this relationship if you let me. It is up to you. I will treat you with respect if you do the same for me.” 

“that’s a f-fair deal. i’m n-not usually one to d-do things this i-impulsive.”

“Do I make you feel disgusted knowing that I been with others?” 

“no. d-doesn’t surprise me h-honestly.”

“You truly fascinate me. How about your badass self? Have you been with others because some of those moves… ooohh… baby… they rocked my world.” Frisk flushed recalling the previous night’s events. 

“no. but i k-know a f-few others who h-have and aren’t s-shy about s-sharing d-details.”

“I see. Well you learned well and I am happy in a way to make your first a special time.” 

“heh, i know t-the guys have a p-pool on the next o-one of us “innocents” to end u-up having a f-first time. they h-have too much t-time on their hands.” 

“Maybe but… I think somewhere inside you it bugged you too. I don’t think you are the type to just have sex with a being.” 

“a l-little, but y-you’re right. i d-didn’t care enough to j-just go out and p-pick someone up.” His phone vibrated and he heard it.

“hmm.” He went to retrieve it and with a smirk shot off a text to the one who had sent him a text.

“I wonder what the text you sent said ‘Yo boyz… totally got with this slut… holler.’”

Classic: so i heard that ink was setting up a new piece.

Error: don’t care. by the way, i’m off the board.

Classic: ... you’re shitting me.

Error: nope.

“i d-don’t talk like t-that... f-fresh does. and y-you’re not a s-slut.”

“You mean that? I mean… I am not... pure by any means.” 

“j-just being with s-someone d-doesn’t make you a slut.”

“No, but… I felt… thank you. Are your friends happy for you? Oh I got an idea give me your phone! Shall we give them a picture to prove to them that you lost your v card?”  He snickers a little.

“classic is probably beside himself. he’s the one who sent me a text.” 

Classic: you know the others aren’t gonna believe this... 

“So let me do the photo op or let me meet your friends.” Frisk went over and scooted Error’s back a little so she can sit on his lap. She snuggled against him and crossed her legs.

“What is your poison?”

“i p-prefer ketchup, s-same as classic a-actually.” He smirked and settled his head on her shoulder and took a quick selfie then shot off the photo to classic.

“I think I can handle that.” Frisk squirt a little ketchup on her tongue before kissing him. 

Classic: i’ll be damn... and she’s a cute one too.

He returned the kiss.

“Well… did you like it like that?” 

“that’s a p-pretty sweet k-kiss.”

Classic: consider it done. 

“Do you trust me enough to borrow your phone to send a photo to your friends of us?” He hands her the phone. She smirks mischievously before moving her shirt down a little bit, to show off some cleavage and frenched Error. She took a steamy photo of them and before showing it to Error send it off to this Classic guy.

Classic: bit of a wild cat too. nice.

“I like this Classic.” Frisk hid the phone from Error as she hopped off his lap stealing his phone. 

“he’s a decent g-guy.”

Error: She is so amazing in bed. ^_~

Classic: *snorts* you so stole his phone didn’t ya? 

“I am texting him now…” Frisk was just smiling and enjoying this moment.

Error: Heck ya! XD foolish skeleton never leave a phone around me! 

Classic: you wouldn’t be the first girl to do that... blue’s girl did the same thing.

Error: Yeah but I would be the first to start sending nude selfies

Classic: no. and i wouldn’t. 

Error: Of him? 

Error: Wow… he is kinkier than I thought

Classic: *snorts* yeah... foxtrot’s girl did that as a practical joke.

Error: Between you and me… was your parents like assholes calling you all Sans. What a weird name.

Classic: we don’t have the same parents per say... 


	9. Chapter 9

Error: Yeah I know he said you guys had different moms but all the same name. 

Classic: yeah, it’s a little more complex than that... but yes, meeting up has been interesting to say the least.

“Hey Error I just sent a nude selfie to Classic… he said he is not impressed.” 

“wouldn’t b-be something h-he hasn’t s-seen in the s-shower.”

“He seen me naked in the shower? That is creepy.” 

“n-not you necessarily.” He frowned slightly.

“I am joking. I am right over here…” She waved from the couch. 

“I am fully clothed and I can hear your grumpiness from way over there.” 

“what c-can i say? i ain’t keen on s-sharing.” He says as he comes back into the living room, having grabbed the rest of his clothes.

Error: He is a cutie… I like my wild card.

Frisk hands him his phone to let him see the messages. Nothing really bad. 

Classic: wild card huh? well that’s one way to put it.

“So what was the last message? Did he say run away find a millionaire?” 

He tilted the phone so she could see.

“I think being a wild card is a good thing. Normal is so BORING… Though… I say that and I worked and didn’t really do much rebellious things except go to the bar once in a while and get laid.” 

“i t-think he just has a d-different opinion on m-me than that.” 

“What opinion is that?” Frisk lifted herself enough from laying down to let Error sit on the couch and she placed her head on his lap.

“he t-thinks i’m the s-second worst of the b-bunch of t-.. of u-us.”

“I don’t think you are the second worst… I think the third or fourth but second never. Second place sucks… should shoot for the stars and just be the best of the worst. Just between the two of us though. I think you are pretty cool… and I trust you. Take it for what it’s worth but that is how I feel.” She reached up and took his glitching hand and just stared at it before pressing it against her lips for a tender kiss. He chuckles and smiles a little at her. He felt... calm. Who would have thought it? 

“I enjoy being with you. You are the kind of dork I can handle.” Frisk nuzzled against him and smiled before flipping on the television. Before she knew it, she had fallen asleep on his lap. He ended up falling asleep himself not long after.

Outside of the apartment Foxtrot and Tutu were looking around the area.

“Alphys said Error is supposed to be here. Between several Sans and several brains you think this tracking device actually work with the ONE Sans that constantly pops in and out of everyone’s lives?” Tutu says, rolling her eyes. 

“I wanted to win the pool. I was sure it was never going to happen. Are you sure this Frisk isn’t just some kind of hooker?” 

“pretty sure i’d know the difference hun, though ink was supposed to show up too and he hasn’t... geez.”

“I heard that he is supposed to be here soon with his smart Frisk. Which makes me feel a little dumb in comparison but I think I make it up for actually… being here.” 

“you have class she probably doesn’t. and she can’t be that smart if they’re  _ both _ late.”

“You are right! I do not … this weird quiet vibe going on here.” As soon as she finished a portal door opened.

“sorry! sorry!”

“Ink! Don’t go you are going to fall!” Ink's mate tried to stop him, and of course he did, face planting out the door.

“Hi… I am Frisk. I mean umm… Smart Frisk.” 

“we’ll just call ya smartie for short. that’s too much of a mouthful. nice to meet you, i’m foxtrot and this is tutu.” 

“Oh okay!” Smartie says with a smile waving through the portal Frisky glanced at Foxtrot and shrugged.

“wait.. if we’re late, how’d we beat error here?”

“I told you Ink. HE is here.” Tutu says.

“Remember the text I sent you. We lost our bet. I don’t believe it still. I HATE LOSING.” 

“oh... right... we’re here to verify. uh... how do we find him?”

“Isn’t this wrong to be unhappy for this version of Sans? Umm… plus can someone help me down.” Smartie was unsure how to get down without hurting herself. Ink turned to help her down so she wouldn’t fall like he did.

“eh, no one really likes error that much smartie. he can be a real ass.”

“Red says he doesn’t give two fucks.” Tutu says reading her newest text.

“He says he will see us later though and he got you new pack of mustard cigs. Gross… and intriguing at the same time…” 

“Eww… You guys smoke?” Smartie says making a face at them. Frisky rolled her eyes at this.

“yeah, it’s a habit.” Foxtrot shrugs.

“Don’t worry we won’t do it in front of you… it won’t kill you off as much as it will kill me off.” Tutu replied sarcastically.

“the new ones aren’t supposed to be toxic though hun.”

“Nice. Red is pretty damn smart. I thought he was doing the hot dog buiz though?” 

“yeah, he’s good for that. i think he just wanted something to do besides that column of his.” Foxtrot replies with a snort. 

“Red who is that again?” Smartie asked Ink muttering still trying to learn all the different kinds of Sans.

“just another one of us, he’s the guy who assists cops in telling liars from those who tell the truth.” 

“She is the smart one? I am scared.” 

“i just told her all this a couple days ago, give her a break.” Ink retorts.

“Sorry I got a baby at home and … lord knows she won’t sleep. I need this vacation BAD.” 

“it kinda shows, sheesh... you two need to get out more.” 

“says the guy who can’t sit in one location for more than a month.” 

“Pffttt… that is telling him.” Tutu gives her mate a high five and a smirk.

“ugh... well, whatever. can we get this over with before we get into it again?”

“I agree. I got the signal it is in this building. Alphys is so smart!” 

“that narrows it down... a little. we still have to figure out which apartment.”

“Easy!” Smartie says as she tapped on a person coming out of the apartment building and pulled Ink over.

“Excuse me but have you seen a skeleton monster sorta looking like him.” The patron looked at Ink but shook their head.

“Sorry miss.”

“Darn… I miss snap. Thank you for your time.” 

“Sure.” The person moved on, wondering only briefly why they thought their friend was there.

“I was sure they would have visited several times before anything happened. I mean… I knew Ink for years before we did anything.” Smartie explained.

“why don’t we go inside? and this is error we’re talking about, even if he did what makes you think he’d have been seen? he moves around like inkblot over here.” 

“funny.”

“You are so right if we were looking for Ink all we have to listen for is the AHHH noise.” Tutu couldn’t help but add. Ink glared at her for that one.

“excuse me but i don’t drop in on people like that.”

“Who said it would be others? I think it be you doing the screaming…” 

“oh ha ha.” Foxtrot snickered while Ink wasn’t amused.

“Guys… come on we are somewhat the same. If we put our brains together we can come up with a plan. Even if you two are more interested in inferior things than us.” Smartie was feeling agitated by them.

“let’s start by just going inside i think. and dance isn’t inferior to science in any way. science is just the needlessly long way of explaining the dance of life.”

“They couldn’t begin to understand our life. I mean for one you didn’t have your home blown up.” Tutu explains as they entered the apartment building.

“Why would my home blow up? OH I know how we can find Error!” Smartie runs over to the mailboxes and starts scanning through and begins to jump for joy.

“Is she usually this lively?” Tutu shrugs as Smartie rejoins the group and tugs Ink to join her.

“Yes and no. I only found my spark when I met my Ink. He is my inspiration and I am his.” Tutu covered her face as she began to chuckle. It was the cheesiest thing she ever heard. 

“I have the apartment number they are in.” Smartie noticed the expression on Tutu’s face. 

“heh, it’s true and i see what you mean! you’re so quick with good ideas!” Ink beams at his mate.

“Thanks sweetie.” Smartie nuzzled up to Ink and gave him a sweet short kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

“are you going to tell us or show us?” Foxtrot asked before the two could get lost in one another.

“I think they are trying to prove something…” Tutu says with a shrug.

“Art and love is real… come on please…” 

“It is the 8th floor 84th room.” Smartie says as the elevator arrives and they take it.

“About time. No offense kids… but my mom and dad are waiting for us to get back. With all the moving and everything… we are exhausted.” 

“No excuse for being rude.” Smartie retorts and Tutu about lost it as Foxtrot puts a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

“i could say the same to you.” Foxtrot might not like how these two were being to her, but didn’t mean he was going to start a fight if he could help it. He knew good and well the artist was more than he seemed and he didn’t really wanna fight in such an enclosed space anyway.

“try to be a little less sciencey here nerd, we’ve had some rough months and we are on edge.” Ink blinks a little at the tone, but says nothing as they get into the elevator.

“Fine, I am sorry. I am just excited to meet all these Sans. As a scientist this is like seeing the Mona Lisa for the first time all over again. Ink has opened so many doors for me. Literally and figuratively.” 

“It is fine. It is not like you know my world.” Tutu rubbed her arm nervously as the elevator beeps open.

“If we are the same being then you know there is a possibility to be as smart and able to go where ever you like… like me!” Smartie says and Tutu closed her eyes trying to ignore this ball of too much sunshine. When the door opened Ink was pulled ahead by Smartie leaving Tutu and Foxtrot behind.

“Sorry, Sans… I mean Foxtrot. I am just tired and this ball of sunshine… is going to drive me nuts. We should have invited Slim and his Frisk instead. She is shy and wouldn’t talk back like this.” 

“yeah, but they’re on vacation. these two were the only available help.” He mutters as he follows the two.

“on the bright side... seein’ error’s reaction to them both will be a ball of laughs. you know what error thinks of ink.” He smirks a little.

“True, just for my sake… tell me I am prettier than her. I still feel so fat after giving birth.” 

“you are beautiful hun. no one will ever be prettier than you.” He kissed her cheek gently, wrapping an arm around her.

“Thank you. You always make me feel like the day I watched your performance… breathless and so loved.” She watched the two ahead of them knocking on the door and ringing the doorbell... a little too excessive.

“What the fuck is that racket?” Frisk says waking up to the commotion.

“Error, I will be right back. I will get *yawns* the door.” Frisk walked over the door and used the peeping hole to see a bright color on the other side as Ink was trying to peek through the other way causing Frisk to back up quickly.

“Error… there is something funky going on out there.” 

“herm?” He got up, he had to see this.

“There was a bright light in the peeping thing.” 

“a bright light?” He looked through the peephole.

“I don’t know if Frisk is home.” Said Smartie as Tutu rubbed her forehead.

“oh for fuck’s sake!” Error opened the door and glared.

“the f-fuck you w-want?!”

“oh come on error! don’t be like that!” Error just glared, the two unaware of the two hanging back just watching the show.

“I want to see if I lost my bet for real. I bet 50 g.” Tutu says as she peeked over to look at this Frisk who just seemed shocked to look at someone who looked pretty close to her.

“your l-loss then. n-now g-get l-lost!” He nearly growls.

“That is rude…” Smartie says.

“You should invite us in.”

“that’s error for you.” Foxtrot says.

“you t-too? f-fuckin’ h-hell... and no. y-you’re staying t-there with ... T-THAT!” He points at Ink.

“She is going to get killed. Hey Error. Congrats. Here.” Tutu hands him a ketchup cigar. He gives her a strange look. 

“l-leave... a-and take the t-t-trash with you.” He then shut the door.

“Sorry, can’t hear ya! Ink… I think he wants you to go inside and talk to Frisk.” Tutu couldn’t help herself. 

“that’s a good-”

“no. not unless you two have a dust wish. let’s get out of here before he loses it.” Foxtrot says.

“Damn, I couldn’t really see that Frisk. Come back tomorrow then?” 

“i have a picture from classic actually, here.” He flipped through his messages before handing the phone over.

“Oh my goodness. I am pretty sure she is a hooker now.” Frisky says with a nod.

“doesn’t matter, not our problem.” 

“There is a version of us that is selling their body? Gross.” 

“There is a version of us that kills for fun too.” Tutu points out the obvious to Smartie.

“yup, same here... and one that eats humans too!” Ink said that way too cheerfully. Foxtrot gives his mate a look like ‘i told you he’s a little nuts.’ 

“Come on let’s go. Shortcut us home please babe.” Tutu asked taking his hand.

“I want to see how everyone is holding up.” 

“sounds good to me.” He tugged her close to wrap his arms around her before taking them away.

“They are kind of whiny aren’t they?” Smartie says to Ink. 

“hmmm, kinda... but if i remember right... she did lose her place to chara who was stalking foxtrot up until about a year ago...”

“Wow, I had a boring life in comparison well not anymore. Let’s go on another adventure!” 

“yeah! where we heading now?”

“Oh let’s go to the universe made of CAKES!” Ink laughed.

“do you mean candytale or underbite?”

“Candytale because I want to eat the environment if you don’t mind.” He laughs and nods, painting a door to the timeline that has an edible environment. 

“What the fuck… what the fuck was that?” Frisk couldn’t speak for the longest of time but when she could those were the first words to come from her mouth. She was stunned. She thought there was a bunch of individuals with the same name not a bunch of skeletons with the same name… and what the heck is with the doppelgangers of herself. Error sighs.

“s-s-sit down t-this is going to t-take a bit to e-explain.” Why the hell had they not waited? Seriously, it had barely been 24 hours!

“A bit? I thought I was going into the fucking twilight zone. Why was that one version of you… Blot or Ink whatever sticking his fingers into the jello and picking up my photo… I came close to punching him once he touched that.” Frisk went over to the photo and cleaned it up. It was the most precious item she had. She sat on the couch after she carefully placed the photo back.

“And why did I hear them calling me a hooker? You didn’t pay me...” 

“b-because they’re i-idiots and i-ink is an a-a-asshole.” He sat down next to her.

“Do they treat everyone like that? Barging into someone else’s place…” 

“y-yup. so i’ll t-tell you w-what i k-know. a-about two y-years ago t-this p-place didn’t exist. i s-spent most of m-my time in an e-empty void. o-one day a-all of those w-who existed were t-transported h-here. suddenly the l-lives we knew w-were no m-more. s-some of us... a h-handful really, r-remember it. most d-don’t, or don't s-seem to. of course for e-every one of u-us that was sent h-here there was a c-copy of the h-human who s-set everyone f-free from t-their u-underground.”

“I don’t get it. Monsters were set free years ago by some fallen child. I lived a full and happy life so far…” 

“h-here, yes. but i c-come from the p-place outside of h-here. from the m-multiverse and i’m one o-of the few who s-still remembers.”

“Y-you are b-basically saying … everything I believed… is false and there is nothing real.” 

“n-not false, j-just different from m-my reality. unlike most others h-here.. ink and i d-didn’t have a h-home au... s-so there wasn’t an e-equivilant human t-to be sent here... b-but it s-seems this place. t-this version of the m-multiverse, made u-up for the l-lack.”

“I just… I am so confused. Fuck… I am as dumb as those who can’t turn on a computer.” 

“n-not exactly. you were m-more ignorant t-than anything. n-not knowing isn’t t-the same.”

“Wow… remind me if I need a pick me up to call you first. I didn’t know there was a fucking twin out there coming to visit me.” 

“d-duly n-noted. usually t-they don’t bring t-theirs with them. i d-don’t know why they d-did this time.” 

“Who cares… I just feel so empty all of a sudden. I thought mom and dad would be in heaven and now… it might not be the case at all.” Frisk rubbed her eyes trying to prevent tears from falling. 

“n-no one can prove there i-isn’t such a place.” He put his arms around her gently.

“i-if there i-is such a p-place... then m-my own b-brother would be t-there... with m-my friends... w-waiting for me to c-come.”


	11. Chapter 11

“I h-hope so. I fucked up so much Error. I tried to be good but… I fucked up a lot.” 

“c-can’t be t-that bad, c-can it?” He was starting to feel worried. 

“No, probably not. I stole a car once… got about two blocks away and couldn’t go through with it. I was so desperate for money and… mom’s photo of us… made me feel so guilty that I just pulled over and left it. That is the worst crime I did. I could have been better though. Got my GED and made my parents’ proud.” Frisk returned the hug and held him.

“I always told myself that because my parents are watching that I should walk with confidence knowing they are watching me.” 

“t-that’s not s-so bad.”

“I still felt I shouldn’t have resorted to such things. I came close to selling drugs too but again couldn’t do it. Just ended up working several jobs. Your Frisk … is boring I am afraid. I can’t believe… all this. I mean I do but I don’t at the same time.” 

“i-it’s b-better than what things c-could have been. and i-it’s tough to g-get used to.”

“The fact you didn’t argue that I am not the most boring version of Frisks kind of confirms that I am. Shit. They are more successful aren’t they?” 

“d-doesn’t matter w-what they do. b-besides, i w-wouldn’t want the c-chaos that is t-them anyway.”

“Why you say that? Don’t you like it a little bit?” 

“n-not r-really. before all this h-happened ink and i f-fought. a-a lot. n-not just v-verbally. h-he was the p-protector of a-all the w-worlds... s-so he told me. me... i w-was the other s-side of the coin. i w-was c-completely insane.”

“Protector of worlds? You guys are gods?” He chuckled.

“h-hardly.”

“You destroyed worlds?” 

“i-it was the o-only way to k-keep the h-humans from t-torturing the m-monsters like i was o-once tortured. ink a-and i once h-had our own worlds, but for d-different r-reasons we e-ended up in the v-vastness that i-is the anti-void.”

“Then why did you say you were insane. You did mention you didn’t have weaknesses because you didn’t have your brother now.” 

“i d-didn’t have him then either b-but being a-alone for long periods of t-time with n-no one to talk to and n-no way to interact with the c-countless worlds i saw for the f-first time in the anti-void... it d-drove me i-insane to the p-point i c-couldn’t s-stand seeing them h-happy.”

“I can see why. Do I at least make you happy?” 

“i l-lost everything and my s-sanity with it. i d-don’t know if i c-can put to w-words what i f-feel around you other than y-you c-calm my soul. y-you’re the f-first one who has been a-able to m-make contact with m-me and n-not f-freak me out by it.”

“That makes me feel happy. I don’t know why but I do feel better with you. A part of me wonders if someone is pulling the strings or not but right now… can I just pretend there is no other universe and it is just us?” Frisk nuzzled against him, feeling overwhelmed by all this. This was just mind blowing. 

“i’m fine with the universe just h-having us.”

“You are the only Sans I want anyways.” He pressed his forehead to her. His soul was warm, calm.... He knew he’d do anything to keep her safe.

“I think Error… is to caution, is the only thing I can think why you would get named that because I see you as … well I don’t want to get too mushy on you. I will say this… even with all that craziness you brought into my life. I don’t want you to leave me still.” 

“p-perhaps, or maybe it i-is because it was an error in m-my world that c-caused me to b-be lost from t-that world. w-where not even m-my brother r-remembered i e-even existed.”

“I am so sorry. That sounds horrible.” 

“it w-was. f-for the longest t-time i d-didn’t have anyone. d-didn’t think i n-needed anyone. t-then this h-happened. j-just a-as well that it did. it s-saved blue from becoming l-like me.”

“I am so glad I had too many drinks yesterday and lost my job because I wouldn’t have met you if it didn’t happen. Sometimes… shit happens and even from the crappiest of things… well good can happen.” 

“i agree. i k-know someone e-else who would too.”

“Who?” 

“a-another annoying g-guardian who was trying to h-help me. i-ironically, she was o-once human.”

“I am not even going to ask how this is even possible.”

“i w-wouldn’t know the a-answer even if you d-did.”

“So everyone is trying to fix Error but… I don’t get why. You don’t need fixing. Maybe they are the ones with the problems?” 

“i-it’s a perspective t-thing. some w-wanted to fix me, others want t-to be friends and then there w-was her.”

“That is a weird way to mention me. I guess I am a girl but yeah…” 

“pfff.. Well, you’re the most recent addition so i h-hadn’t got that far yet.”

“Oh so you forgot to add the section of those who screwed your brains out?” 

“impatient a-aren’t we?”

“Maybe… or maybe I just like it when you mention me as something important to you.” Frisk smiled as she hinted that.

“before you, no one w-was important. they were just... t-there.”

“That is sad and very umm… what is the word I am looking for… flirtatious… no...ummm… humbling to hear you say that. Thanks sexy… so if I am the important one who is HER.” 

“the former h-human who took the name aria. s-strange o-one she has always been. i almost killed her o-once.”

“Don’t talk to this Aria person gotcha.” 

“it w-wasn’t that... it was just o-out of a-annoyance b-because she was there but her future m-mate wasn’t.”

“Oh... okay…. She was engaged? Sans… you know how confusing this all is right?” 

“n-not then. but i k-kind of imagine how i-it might be. i’ve b-been around this c-craziness so long it’s the n-normal stuff that seems crazy.”

“I am going to call in pizza and you are going to pay for the delivery and we are going to drink some beer… eat some pizza and watch TV.” 

“ok.”

“Good. Then you can tell me more about your… world… our world… universes? Anyway... calling pizza any kind you like?” Frisk went over to the desktop computer and entered the order of what they wanted and while they waited Frisk thought Error might need some alone time so she asked him…

“Do you want me to give you some space? This was… an interesting day to say the least.” 

“i’m good, but if you n-need some g-go ahead.” He was perfectly comfortable where he was at, it was like... being home.

“How about me joining you on the couch instead then?” Frisk walked over to the sprawled out Error on the couch. He shifted to make room for her, he’d have to get up anyway to get the pizza when it arrived. She sat next to him and put his arm around her shoulder so she can rest against him. Frisk glanced up at him and kissed his teeth lovingly. He returned the kiss.

“I lo-... lost the remote.” She was about to say the l word and when she realized she was about to say it, she had to switch gears fast.

“not an i-issue.”

“Do you have an app on your phone to fix it then?” 

“heh, not really no.”

“Speaking of apps I had a friend who once turned the computers at her community college for April fools day to have on the sleep screen the blue screen of death.” Frisk chuckled at it. He snickered in response.

“Okay, how do you do it? Using your magic?”

“do what exactly?”

“Dork. About the remote… and nothing else… obviously.” 

“pff, i just get a r-replacement.” 

“That makes too much sense. That is why you are the brains between the pair.” 

“o-only if you d-do it the normal way.” He opened a small portal, stuck his hand in and pulled out a remote and then a pair of batteries to go with it. The portal closed.

“How do you know that remote will work with my TV?” 

“i’m a tech g-guy, how w-would i not know?”

“Okay, if I say beep boop bop… Can you work on me?” She said smartly.

“depends.” He replies back with a snicker as he put the batteries in the remote and then tested it to make sure the batteries worked, flipping a few channels.

“I get overheated when I get next to you and I am pretty sure the engine is broken because it is bouncing around too much.” 

“or c-could be lose. b-better check under the hood.”


	12. Chapter 12

“Pfftt…” Frisk flashed Error. 

“Did you get a good look?” 

“w-well the lights are w-working.” He replies with a smirk.

“Hang on let me do this properly… the pizza guy said 40 minutes. So…” Frisk took off her top and laid down to put her head on his lap.

“Does this help?” 

“m-most certainly.” He skimmed his fingers lightly along the sides of her breasts, as if doing a careful examination. He could feel her heart race as he traced the outline of her breasts.

“Well tech guru. Will I need a new part or did I wreck the warranty when I drank some water?” 

“so f-far all good... better do a t-through check just to m-make sure.” His voice had dropped a couple octaves as he slid his hands over her breasts, skimming along every part. Enjoying the softness of her skin, the warmth of it and how beautiful she was.

“Uh-huh…” Frisk was flushed and trying to keep a hold of her sanity… or what was left of it.

“D-didn’t t-think I need more p-parts but damn… I like this checkup…” 

“no i-issues here, maybe the issue is h-here.” He murmurs, slipping one hand down her pants and along one thigh. A sharp moan left her as he did that and she trembled in his arms. She grabbed at his shirt but was trying so hard to keep up with the act as she could. That meant no kissing… not yet.

“i heard a warning b-bell, must b-be close.” He skimmed his fingers along the edge of her panty line.

“T-true. Boy I know why you are so p-popular now… if y-you are this t-thorough with every l-lady. No one will ever want to leave. Best s-service…” Frisk arched a little to rub against his hand. 

“aim t-to please.” He says, dipping his fingers beneath the material, sliding down over her warm core.

“F-fuck… I t-think you found… the problem.” She moaned, feeling her mind slipping through her fingers. She traced her hand against his shirt and was whimpering against him. He slid his fingers beneath the warm folds, seeking to pleasure her further.

“F-fufufuck… Oh… there right there….” He added a little pressure to his teasing where she had indicated. She whimpered and moaned as she curled up a little bit as he added more pressure. Her mind was gone as she arched into the fingers seeking the pleasures he was giving her. 

“E-Error please… I need you. I am s-so close…” Frisk couldn’t help herself as she pulled his face to hers and kissed him heatedly.  He returned the kiss with a heated hunger, shifting the focus of his magic... he’d never done this before but magic was magic. It slid into her as he held the kiss. 

“MMmmmm… I… I fuck… I love you. I want that stupid house on the hill shit with the two kids and just with you. Hell even if I just have you to wake up to… I would be so happy.” Frisk flushed as it just seemed to all spew out of her all at once. His soul seemed to thump against his rib cage as he nipped at her neck, the magic thrusting into her; he could barely think as he felt the pleasure tingle through him from the magic he’d conjured. She felt her body seem to melt as he thrust into her. The pleasure was so intense and she couldn’t help but moan and whimper. She gripped the side of the couch as he continued to pleasure her until she couldn’t take it any longer and she let out a loud moan and her body seemed to tighten even more around his member before starting to relax. He shuddered with the feeling, as the pleasure swept over them he nipped at her shoulder, a shallow bite that was painless and seemed to heal almost instantly.

“B-best appetizer e-ever… I mean… did you fix the problem?” Her head was swimming with pleasure as she tried to focus. He chuckled a little.

“yeah. i think i got it f-fixed up.” He kissed her lovingly, the magic fading away.

“T-thank you. What w-was the p-problem? My f-fear of the l-love word?” 

“dunno about that one, b-but there was some overh-heating. needed a t-tune up.”

“I see. How much will this cost me?” Frisk nuzzled against his neck and kissed it tenderly. It was moments later the doorbell went off. He tossed his hoodie over her before answering the door and paying for the pizza.

“Thanks man… 20 extra g. Wow… you in a good mood or something?” The pizza man asks.

“or somethin’.” He closed the door, pizza in hand. He wasn’t going to have a full blown conversation with the pizza guy about his mood or the reason for a tip.

“Pffttt… Classic. I love it.” Frisk chuckled to herself slipping on the hoodie. It looked like it was made for her.

He snickers a little and gets some plates to put the pizza on. Returning to the couch with both, handing her one.

“looks good on ya byte.” 

“Byte? Oh I LOVE IT!” Frisk kissed him tenderly. He returned the kiss, brushed back a little bit of hair to admire his handiwork.

“Amazing nickname, amazing boyfriend, and pizza. Could I ask for anything more?” 

“hmm, d-dunno. c-can you?” He was joking. 

“I think you marking me would be the next best thing but… I won’t push you until later.” Frisk took a bite of the pizza with a smirk. He smirks, taking a bite of his own pizza; he seemed a little smug.

“I am never giving your hoodie back. It has my ass print in it. I own it.” 

“guess i’ll have t-to find another.” 

“Pffttt… now you should send the selfie bet no one would question this.”  That wasn’t half a bad idea... He stuck his hand in the pocket of a hoodie to pull out his phone and take a photo of her, but he sent this one to her... It was just as good as a mirror anyway. Frisk grabbed her phone when it went off and she flushed and she put her hand up to her face.

“I look so adorable in your getup. Crap… now I can’t give it up now.” 

“mmhmm...” Peaking just above the hoodie’s hood near her neck was a small bone that faded from blue to black with a small white circle as its backdrop.

“Wait… was is that…” Frisk could see a little blue mark in the photo and glanced at Error.

“Did you…” She didn’t know if he would do that or not.

“i did.” He took another bite of pizza.

“You best put the pizza aside mister.” Frisk put her pizza aside as she put her hands to her side.  He set the plate on the coffee table. She scooted close to him and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him lovingly. He returned the embrace and the kiss gently.”

“I love you… you crazy asshole. Okay you can eat your pizza again.” 

“p-pretty sure it’s m-mutual.” He replies before picking up his pizza to eat, humming contently.

“Say it to me… come on… please…. Pretty please… with sugar on top.” 

“save the sugar, not my t-thing.” He replies around a bite before setting the slice down.

“Oh. I guess it won’t happen. I mean I understand how you feel. I just won’t hear you say it ever. I can deal with it.” 

“i just don’t like sugar-r. but i love y-you.” Frisk smiled as she took his hand into her own.  It was just his way of doing things. He always was truthful, his fingers entwined with hers.

“Don’t pull that kind of bs again though… I think it is mean to keep me waiting when I say I love you over three times now.” 

“I-it was worth it to s-see that smile.” He takes another bite.

“Whatever Error… “ She said it sarcastically but she couldn’t get rid of that grin that was on her face even if he tried now. She ate her pizza next to him. He felt pretty pleased with himself as he ate his pizza.

“The next question is do you think my shit will fit in your home? You have a job and I don’t… a place is just a place… but you make it home plus the photo of my mom… we are a combo deal.”

“i’ve got room. heh. i s-should just take you back with me.”

“I would love to go back with you. It would be better than you abandoning me now.” She was being a smart ass.

“i might w-wander off... but i’ll always c-come back to y-you.” He brushed a few fingers in her hair.

“You are getting soft on me. I might get spoiled.” 

“o-only with y-you.”

“Not with Ink yet?” She smirked as she teased her lips against his teeth.

“pff. never.”

“Never say never. Tomorrow he might be a totally different monster. I bet you never thought you would be having sex with the most beautiful woman in the world. Did you?” 

“hmmm, you h-have a point there, but you never know what happens. still, i know bonds are f-forever.”

“I can’t quite tell if you are insulting me saying there is a beautiful woman out there you are waiting to get to bed with or compliment me… so well done sir.” 

“the l-lather.”

“I figured either way you are stuck with me so-” Frisk blew a raspberry at him and laughed.

“I am the lucky one because I know that I had the best sex  _ ever _ with you so… there.”

“Knock knock… Error… I know you are in there. Did you think you can get away from me?” Not only did the door shake but it seemed like everything shook. Frisk grabbed her photo of her and her mom and looked at Error frightened. That shook his thoughts from him and he looked around, magic crackling. What the hell?!?

“It has been a LONG time. Aria tried… she did… but she is busy with the kids and as distractions go… you were the easiest. Just had to find the perfect bait to catch you.” 


	13. Chapter 13

“What the fuck is that voice talking about? I am not some sort of bait.” Frisk cling to the back of Error’s shirt. It was not what she planned at all for the day.

“Simple beings… that they are… all of this is just code. A snap of my fingers…” The door disappeared as Chara walked through the door with the smirk he grew to hate.  Error glared.

“well, w-well. so you finally c-came out of h-hiding. took you l-long enough.”

“Indeed, I was biding my time. Got to get rid of the strongest first. Don’t you feel happy that I think you are far superior to Ink?”

“tch. w-why do you think something l-like you could bring me happiness w-when you d-don’t even know it y-yourself?” 

“True… but I know that fools that gets themselves attached to things are the easiest of targets.” The smirk glitched a little as they moved closer to them.

“You can make this easy or hard. I am not going to ruin your new relationship if I don’t have to.” Strings wrapped around Chara’s soul.

“d-don’t forget who y-you’re talking to.”

“D-don’t you want to even hear what I have to propose? I made a friend.”

“w-what could you p-possibly have that i w-would want?”

“A universe where Ink no longer exists.” Error was silent, but the strings didn’t slacken.

“Error… that can’t be the best is it?” Frisk mutters as Chara smiled mockingly from her chains.

“i-if one could t-trust your word... didn’t you a-already make this universe what you j-just said?” 

“I haven’t gotten to the best part… that universe you can delete… already working on a new one with Cross. Great guy… a little mental. We have some great ideas… and you will be the one to rule it all. You decide which universe exists and doesn’t.” Error chuckled softly.

“Sans, please don’t do whatever this crazy being is saying. You know the old saying if it is too good to be true.” 

“Stay out of this kid. You are no use…” Chara focused their energy on the floor and a chunk of the floors all the way down disappears under her. Frisk fell grabbing onto Error’s ankle.

“if you trust me. l-let go.” He murmurs softly.

“I do. I love you Sans.” Frisk took a breath and let go. She fell straight into a portal, landing softly on a bed with black and blue sheets, miles away.

“Letting your mate fall to her death. You haven’t lost your touch. Did you see that she didn’t even flinch letting go? She really trusted you…”

“o-one l-last thing.” The strings tugged Chara close. 

“y o u ‘ r e a n i d i o t.” Error tugged out her soul, letting the body fall as strings wrapped around the soul like wrapping.  Frisk was confused where she was but sighed in relief. She may have trusted him with her life but damn… it didn’t mean she couldn’t be scared.

Error hit the call button for Foxtrot.

“you got foxtrot.”

“it’s me. r-ran into a s-snag. w-what did you do with y-your c-chara’s soul?”

“chara? mine is a phone in the ocean. she tormented me and my mate.”

“yeah. i k-know. th-thanks for the advice.” 

“is everyone okay? do you need help? no shame of asking.”

“nah. y-you know me... once a k-killer... always a killer.” 

“yeah. i think… i may have said things that i might have regretted.”

“i’ll j-just buy a p-phone and dump this useless soul. w-we all have r-regrets. don’t make this w-world one of yours.” He hung up. He opened another portal and dove in, he wasn’t sticking around for what was left of this place, though he made sure to snag a certain photograph on his way out. He stopped by a phone store, bought a phone then stuck the string wrapped soul into it, passing the thing off as a yarn gift. He then opened a portal to the ocean and dropped the thing into it. One less Chara to deal with. That being done, he then teleported to the bedroom he’d sent Frisk to.

“Fuck… I am sorry mom… I left you behind. I didn’t mean to.” Frisk was kneeling on the floor praying.

“hey.”

“Sans! Oh thank god you are alive.” Frisk went over and wrapped her arms around him.

“t-takes more than that brat to do damage. brought this with me too.” He handed over the photograph.

“Y-you…” She couldn’t speak as she put one hand to her mouth and took the photo in the other. Frisk was beyond grateful and when she removed her hand from her mouth she took his hand.

“T-thank you… you have no idea how happy you made me. This is my last photo of my mom and I. It is everything to me like you.” Frisk set the photo on the nightstand where it will be safe before returning to Error. He wrapped his arms around her gently.

“i get it. a-anyway, n-not the ideal way i wanted to b-bring you here.”

“I was shocked but it is better than the latter.” 

“i’d n-never let you fall.”

“You did into a portal hole thing.” Frisk smirked.

“s-smart ass.”

“But I am your smart ass. I didn’t have a doubt in my mind you would try your hardest to protect me.”

“i w-won’t fail so easy. after all, you d-don’t fight c-countless battles and not l-learn a thing or t-two.”

“You were quiet for a moment when she offered Ink.”

“b-because s-she thought she had something. it was to my advantage to play a-along. let her s-see only what she expected.”

“Who is this Cross individual?” 

“a s-sans who l-lost his home thanks to his world’s c-creator. his c-creator left its first creation with the p-power only a c-creator is meant to have and x-g-gaster was n-never satisfied. it t-took a lot out of a-aria to d-deal with x-gaster in many m-multiverses to s-stop the event known as the x-event. t-through her ability to m-manipulate time she c-changed things to s-save cross and the others.”

“So is this something we should be worried about or not?”

“n-no. even if aria is biding her t-time with her n-newborn, there are those she has trained who can d-deal with it in her place. she h-has left a legacy of g-guardians in her w-wake to balance things.” 

“Okay then.. that chick was fucking scary. Are they going to come for me now?”

“n-no. she’s resting at the bottom of the ocean now in a place she c-can’t escape.”

“What made you decide the ocean? Titanic?” Frisk walked over to the living room and turned on the TV to watch as chaos seemed to occur with the whole apartment being destroyed by Chara.  The news reporter looked distressed and tired as she reported.

“Many speculate this is the start of the war between monsters and humans. With the relations already stressed it seems that no one is for sure who to blame. Several had lost their lives with this tragedy and now that the building had collapsed many are homeless… we will get back to you when we get the total death count and with more information.”

“Shit… I didn’t realize how bad it was. Now they are blaming monsters for that crazy ass chick? Who was she anyway?”

“a r-red soul. like you, but one with a v-vendetta against monsters and h-humanity.

“I am guessing she has a crush on you by the way she tried to destroy you.” 

“n-no idea. i knew of her but i c-can’t say i knew her personally.” 

“How do we take care of this issue though? With Chara causing all these problems… now monsters are going to pay the price for it.” 

“l-let the ambassadors s-sort that out. w-worst case scenario i k-know how to get a hold of t-that weirdo. though s-she probably had hoped t-this place would be more p-peaceful.”

“I was hoping this place be a peaceful place. Fucking hell… I swear it is like chaos follows you Error. I mean it is definitely entertaining but wow. I can see why you don’t want to do anything with anyone EVER.” 

“e-exactly.”

“Except me now… because you are stuck with me and eventually your kids. Which you don’t get to choose which gender unless you are some kind of witch doctor.” 

“d-definitely not that and you don’t i-irritate me like the rest of those bugs.”

“Pfff…I figure since you don’t give me that death glare like you give Ink.” 

“i c-can’t stand most but that r-rainbow asshole is the worst of them.” 

“Rainbow asshole? Here I thought you were a virgin.” Frisk smirked. 

“wow... y-you got me there. s-seriously though. i’ve never been able to s-stand him. he a-always used to be a j-jerk to others and t-thought it was f-funny.” 

“I see. I wonder though... why does he take the pleasure of torturing others?”  Error just shrugs.


	14. Chapter 14

“Well he won’t be invited to our Vegas wedding. We can live in a bunker where we will raise our mole children and he will never bug us again. How does that sound?” 

“pff... that’s up to y-you sweetheart. i p-personally couldn’t c-care less, but that doesn’t m-mean i want him d-dust. something i learned over the y-years dealing with aria constantly s-since she practically lives in the anti-void h-herself.”

“I would do that for you. I just want you to be happy. He shouldn’t rule your life… for fuck’s sake.”

“he hasn’t. he’s a-annoying but we rarely bump into o-one another since we came here.” 

“So… you will be happy on top then? I know they reinvented the underground into a huge hipster areas.”

“y-yeah. i’m fine living here. i’ve w-worked things out over the two y-years i’ve been here. got a job i don’t hate t-too much and life isn’t so b-bad.”

“How many rooms do you have here? Do I need to look for a job?” 

“a c-couple actually. if you w-want, it’s up to y-you; i got this place at discount because n-no one wanted to live here just b-because someone d-died here. but it’s not haunted or anything l-like that.” 

“Really? Nice…” 

“yeah, s-some drug deal or s-something that w-went wrong.”

“I guess their loss our gain. Neat… I hope you put a police outline around the spot where the body was… that way when our kids get old enough we can haunt their dreams. I am just joking but that does bring up the question…. How many kids will drive you crazy enough to keep me around but not enough to put out to the ocean?” 

“pff, that’d be a g-good halloween prank. honestly, i h-hadn’t given it much thought.”

“I hadn’t much thought on it myself but then I met you and damn now it kind of sounds nice.”

“l-let’s just s-start with one and go from t-there.”

“You know the old saying once you had one… you wish you can return it and get that dog instead. One sounds perfect... but I am scared since we both really didn’t have a perfect home that our kid would grow up okay. I mean I am clearly not a great candidate as a mother.”

“pfff, y-you can’t be as b-bad of a c-candidate as s-smartie and ink. those t-two have the a-attention span of a g-goldfish.”

“Pfffttt… yeah you think! They do seem pretty Umm… what is the word enthusiastic? I am guessing you know Ink’s mate then?”

“kinda. he w-wouldn’t shut up about her after they m-met. i had to b-block my social media for a w-week just to have s-some peace and q-quiet from my p-phone.”

“Pfff… that is so annoying like… yes I know you are getting laid get over it.”

“pretty m-much except that t-they haven’t... don’t ask.”

“What? Really? WOW... virgins for life. Smartie probably doesn’t want to risk allowing a little Ink running around.” 

“pff, more like the squirt ain’t h-had his h-heat yet.” 

“Heat? Oh I heard about those... intense and with those wires of yours can be a lot of fun. Does Ink have the same power as yours then? Actually… now that I think of it… none of them really looked like you either.”

“heh. my s-strings and n-no. most are similar but m-me and ink are c-completely different.” 

“I knew you were one of a kind the moment I met you. I am okay with that and your strings… and your aggression against anyone who asks stupid questions about tech. Pffft…. I am surprised you haven’t done that rope trick around Ink’s throat.”

“t-to what p-purpose? skeletons d-don’t breathe and s-snapping his neck, while satisfying... would j-just get the j-jerk to quote sh-shakespeare.” 

“Still, that would be the smartest thing coming from his mouth.” Frisk smirked taking his hand into her own and turned off the TV. 

“pffff.”

“Now tell me about your strings. Do I have to worry about getting caught in your web?” 

“only if t-there is a reason... dunno if y-you’re into that kinda thing.” He smirked.

“i m-make the strings myself.” 

“I never tried it so I don’t know but my mom always did say that if the opportunity to try something new and exciting. Do it. Plus if you accidentally kill me you don’t have to hear me whine anymore.” There was a knock at the door.  Red and his Frisk were outside. 

“What is my nickname again?” Risk asked Red. She was holding an edible arrangement.

“you mean what the others call ya?” 

“Yeah, what is that? I want to get this right.” 

“pff, they just dropped off the “f” and call ya risk. the smartasses.”

“Probably it is was a risk to be caught with the editor of the most popular “Ask Marine.” "

“and that’s why they gave you that name, more or less. buncha jokers.” 

“I heard the other group gave Error and his Frisk a lot of trouble. I just want to get along with a Frisk that isn’t so… uppity?” Risk says as she knocked on the door again. 

“Do you think they will be here? I heard they are supposed to be someplace else.” 

“pretty sure he’d take her here, this is his home and i’ll bet ya 10 to one that apartment that went down used to be hers. charas really love to do that crap.”

“Poor thing. That really bites. I think they don’t need us giving them grief.” 

“we’ll just say hi, make it a short visit.” He says.

“t-the heck? are they trackin’ me d-down now?” 

“No idea…” Frisk says sitting up on the couch.  Error goes over to the door and opens it to see who it is this time.

“If you are seeing if Ink is here. He isn’t!” Risk says wondering if that was the reason he wasn’t opening the door.

“g-good. once was e-enough.” 

“I brought some fruit and ketchup for you Error.” Risk hands over the ketchup bottle to Error.

“Sorry, I know you don’t like beings getting close.” Frisk walked over and glanced at the pair. This Frisk was wearing a skull t-shirt and blue jeans but seemed collected next to the Sans with a gold fang.

“hey red, risk. c’mon i-in. might a-as well.” He backed up a little to allow the pair in.

“thanks.”

“Appreciate it.” Risk and Red walked in and Risk offered her hand to the Frisk.

“Don’t worry. I kinda know what you are thinking. This was a weird experience for me to when I met the others.” Risk says as Frisk slowly took her hand and shook it.

“so, what do we call this one?” Red asks.

“Call this one?” Frisk asked towards Error.

“Your nickname.” Risk explains.

“Oh my nickname is Byte. Isn’t it cute.”

“It is! I am so jealous. Mine is a lazy nickname made by the others.” 

“pff.. I think she means what others w-will likely be how the others i-identify you.”

“hmmm.” Red smirks a little.

“i think i’ll call her puppet.”

“Pffttt… I can’t see this Frisk being a puppet to him. She looks tough.” Risk says looking at this Frisk. 

“maybe but she belongs to  _ him _ don’t she?” Red replies with a chuckle.

“f-funny.”

“Hey dingus I am right here.” Frisk went over and thumped Red on the forehead.

“Oh she has claws.” Risk smirks. Red just laughed.

“yeah she does kitten, but puppet still fits.” Error rolled his eye lights.

“Don’t worry. Puppet is a good name and I am sorry about your house. Are you thinking about loading?” 

“Loading? Are you high? Loading what… up my house?” 

“s-she isn’t aware of her m-magic.”

“I… I didn’t know that. I am sorry I didn’t mean to put my foot in my mouth.” Risk explains.

“all red souls can do it, to a small extent, puppet... since there are so many of you it’s hard to tell who has the most determination at any given time so mostly loads is all that is possible. rather than the ability to reset the timeline completely.”

“It is okay. I think just having my photo is all I need.” Frisk explains and Risk smiles softly.

“it’s the o-only non-replaceable thing s-she had. the r-rest i can take care of.”

“I see. I am still sorry that you lost your home.” 

“heh, see. i told you he was just like the rest of us.” Red smirks.


	15. Chapter 15

“Red, be nice. I told you I want to be friends with this Frisk. Don’t make this awkward.” 

“what, it’s not like it’s an insult.” 

“s-seriously...” Error shook his head, but he seemed to tolerate Red’s... quirks.

“He means well. He means that you are being very… generous and gentlemanly.” 

“and protective and-”

“yeah, i g-get it.”

“Is all Sans kinda high on themselves?” Frisk asked wrapping her one arm around Error loosely.

“Wait till you meet Lust… Red almost killed him after he tried to do a threesome with us.” 

“Lust? I maybe a lust myself but… I don’t do that kind of shit.” Frisk says and caught Red with a smirk that was way more interested in those details then what she was willing to share. Risk rolled her eyes and stomped on Red’s foot. 

“This is why everyone puts us down as the couple most likely to split when you give looks like that to other Frisks…” Risk says with a little bit of annoyance.

“what? i can’t help that i wanna find new things ta try with ya babe...” Error snickers, he’d stashed the stuff he’d been given in his phone for the time being.

“Anyway, I appreciate… seriously Red…” Risk could feel Red’s hand on her butt.

“what?” He had a look of pure innocence.

“I am done. I need a break.” Risk was pissed off and stomped off into Error’s room and closes the door.

“Uh… is this normal?” Frisk asked.

“hey r-risk, the front door is the o-other one.” Red sighs a little.

“yeah, it’s normal.”

“O... okay…” Frisk says and sits on the couch.

“one of these days imma get this shit right.” He mutters and heads over to the bedroom door to try and talk to her.

“yeah, k-keep tryin’ pal.” Error says as he sits down with Frisk on the couch.

“I just wanted to have a normal conversation and you … UGH!” Risk was clearly flustered. 

“Should we do something?” Frisk asks, glancing over towards Red.

“n-nah, this h-happens a lot.” 

“I am surprised you let a Sans in. I thought we were going to reject them all.” 

“i c-can tolerate r-red.”

“He is kind of a perv.” Frisk mutters. 

“I don’t care if she has the best moves ever… I asked you not to do this. You tell me you love me but… I am just tired. Go home Red. Find Alphys and hang with her and write yourself a letter.” 

“y-yeah, but he’s a l-loyal perv. needless to say it c-causes problems. he’s n-not like lust though. t-that guy is at the b-bottom of the p-pool since we’re s-sure he’ll n-never find someone who can t-tolerate him s-since he p-prostitutes himself. m-mostly due to his c-condition but still.” 

“Condition?” 

“i’m not perfect sunshine...” Red was saying quietly as Frisk asked that.

“I know.” 

“y-yeah. lust is in h-heat 24/7 thanks to a c-curse or something like t-that.. i don’t remember the o-official reason anymore. it d-doesn’t matter. i l-lost track with how many of versions there.”

“What about this Red guy? Does he have the same excuse.”

“nope. h-he’s just a regular perv.”

“N-now… everyone p-probably thinks I am j-just being p-pathetic because I want f-friends.” Risk was crying on the other side of the door.

“they don’t think that hun.” 

“I am going.” Frisk got up and went over.

“good l-luck.”

“May I?” Frisk asks to Red, offering a sympathetic smile. Red nods.

“Hey Frisk… wow this is weird. Umm… friends are nice but to find someone who can put up with all the bull is better. This Red guy… he seems to do that and make you happy most days right? I mean why else would you stick around with someone unless they make you happy or are a slave of sorts. What I am saying is that… if you come out I can be your friend.” The door slowly opened to a teary eyed Risk.

“R-really? This is pathetic of me… but I would like that. I know Red sometimes… has his moments but for the most part he is a great mate and I don’t want to be with anyone else. I just get tired of him flirting with all the Frisks out there.” Red rubs the back of his neck looking a mix of sheepish and guilty.

“Trust me if he tries anything…” Frisk grabs Red and twists his arm behind his back and pressed him against the wall.

“I know several SEVERAL ways to break bones.” 

“ow... i ain’t gotta death wish...”

“Trust me… Error won’t be the one dusting you.” Frisk seethes into his ear canal. 

“not him that worries me.” Red grunts back. Frisk let’s go and Risk went over to check on him. Red rubbed one wrist.

“Are you okay?” Risk took his hand, looking at him with concern and love.

“m’fine.” He mutters.

“she wasn’t that rough.” He’d been through worse in his past at the hands of others, he was hardly bothered by this woman’s attempt to intimidate.

“Well anyway I don’t think he will hit on me now.” Frisk says with a smirk. Red huffs.

“I don’t think… that was smart for you to say.” Risk mutters.

“Red, are you sure you are okay?” He tugged his hand from her hand. 

“yeah. she talks a good game but there wasn’t any maliciousness in any of that... didn’t even take off a point.” He mutters back.

“I see.” Risk felt exposed and slightly defeated as she stood there.

“i seen this kinda thing in gangs... they call it peacocking.” He mutters.

“she thinks she’s won something. we’ll just let her think it.”

“How do we do that?” Risk asks as Frisk joins Error again.

“just not say anything about it. she’s got less exp than your “friend” did. she can’t hurt me, not really, but she’d like to think she can.” 

“You are not interested in her are you? You watched her with those eyes and … it messes with me. You know it does. I hate it. I hate that feeling that I no longer have your attention and you are focusing on someone else even though I am your mate. I know you say that I am jumping to conclusions but… I just want to be the only one you look at that way.” 

“m’sorry babe... i don’t want to hurt ya... but she mentioned things and i just... i can’t help but want to learn new things to make you happy... i know i go too far at times. i don’t mean ta. but i ain’t interested in her in any way like that.”

“I don’t… I don’t need new t-things… I like … things as they are.” Risk flushed looking down feeling embarrassed. He flushes a little himself.

“i.. jus... hear stories sometimes that make me nervous... ‘bout how some humans get... bored and... just... walk.” He shifted uncomfortably, he seemed very uneasy with the topic; it seemed to actually bother him.

“With you? Never. I will stand by your side and beat up your brother any day of the week. You are my pervert… and I am so in love with you and everyday is like the first day. I still have those butterflies and I still get jealous… and sometimes… when you give me your smile I swear I can’t breathe.” Risk smiled. He took one hand, lifting it to his teeth for a gentle kiss.

“Did they forget we are here?” Frisk mutters to Error.

“probably, w-wouldn’t surprise me. if i was s-stupid enough to p-piss you off like that i’d p-probably forget anyone else was in the room t-too.” He mutters back.

“Damn straight because your dick would be cut off… wouldn’t be thinking of anything but the pain.” 

“heh, nice try bytes. it don’t work like that, but i g-get the idea n-nonetheless.”

“I love you Red. I am sorry I caused a scene.” Risk pressed her forehead against his.

“it’s only cuz i fucked up... i’m sorry babe. i love ya.”

“I forgive you if you forgive me.” Frisk made a gesture like hang me, causing Error to snicker.

“always.”

“I love you too…”

“who n-needs tv d-dramas when you g-got those two?” 

“Pfff… that is true.” 

“days of our lives c-couldn’t do better.”

“Pffftt…” Risk and Red kissed each other lovingly and walked over.


	16. Chapter 16

“I want to apologize for going into your room Error.” Risk says sheepishly.

“eh. i knew you wouldn’t touch nuthin’. besides, a-are ya done with the d-drama and b-back to the sitcom?” 

“I think so. At least for now.” Risk knew exactly what Error meant.

“cute.” Red wasn’t amused.

“Congrats Error on finding someone that makes you happy. I hope you have many years of joy in your future.” Risk says offering her hand to Error to shake. She didn’t really expect him to take it but she offered it just the same.

“This is awkward…” Frisk mutters as she watched Risk with her hand exposed towards Error with a smile. Error tried not to sigh, but he briefly shook her hand.

“Thank you. I know you don’t like doing that but… I appreciate it just the same and not deleting me while doing it. Take care. Oh and if you would like I can make pizza for us if you want or … we should go… bowling sometime?” 

“w-we’ll see.”

“see you later.” 

“I would like that…bowling and shit like that. I can probably take on Red at mini gulf. What do you say Red?” Frisk asks with a smile. Risk beamed and tugged at Red’s hand as if this was the opportunity she has been waiting for all her life.

“I would love to do that. Right Red?” Risk was hoping he felt the same. Red smirks.

“i’m up to the challenge.”

“Then it sounds like a plan. Just give Error a ring and he will… here I will give you my cell number.” Frisk wrote down her number and handed a copy to Risk and to Red.

“I think it can be fun.” 

“Thank you. I think it will be.” Risk put the phone number in her phone and smiled widely at her mate. Red seemed pleased that his mate was happy.

“Red, you treat her right or I will smack you over the head.” Frisk says with a smirk.

“heh.” Error seemed amused, he didn’t think Red would care; not that he’d ever mistreat his mate on purpose.

“i’m a work in progress, gimmie a little slack here.”

“Aren’t we all. I gone through get this… 56 jobs. I am the one they hire… and regret it later.” 

“well ain’t that a fuckin’ s-shame?”

“yeah, my thoughts exactly, they don’t know what they get.”

“I know right. My favorite job was being a stripper and I got fired because I wasn’t showing enough skin. So they hired a fat chick instead.” Frisk smirked.

“t-that’s just wrong on s-so many levels.”

“you two didn’t meet there did you?”

“a-a-as if.”

“I worked retail most of my life. Almost got arrested because my boss was a dick.” Risk explains. 

“more like he had a dick... now he’s probably gettin’ it in the state pen.” Error snickered.

“Red, helps the police because he can see souls like all Sanses and it is really cool…” Risk says with a tone of admiration.

“m-most. not all. blue c-can’t, his b-brother does. same with r-razz.”

“I didn’t know that. I thought they could. Didn’t they have a crush on you Red?” Risk asked. Red sighs.

“yes... by asgore that was annoying as fuck.” Error snorts.

“it w-was entertaining w-while it l-lasted.” 

“oh fuck you error.”

“nah. i d-don’t swing that way.”

“He fucks me instead.” Frisk added with a smirk.

“d-damn straight.” Error smirked while Red just rolled his eye lights.

“I beat them though and got my skelly. I got the best skelly!” Risk threw her arms around Red and kisses his cheek. He smiles, putting an arm around her.

“Do you guys… want to stay for supper?” Frisk actually liked this pair and could see why Error tolerated them. She glanced at Error if that was okay.

“eh, maybe next time. we already got an invite unfortunately.”

“Yep, and we know Error would like some space. Next time we will invite you to ours.” 

“n-next time. you t-two aren’t that bad.” Red and Risk were dumbfounded to hear this from ERROR of all Sans. He just smirked at their expressions.

“T-thank you. We w-will bring the booze then and g-good food.” Risk says as Red takes her by the hand.

“yeah. we should get going. see you two around.” They left the apartment.

“See ya.” Frisk says with a wave.

“I think you shocked them.” 

“that w-was the point.”

“Thank you. I think you might have done it also for me too.” Frisk pressed her lips against his cheek. A bit of yellow skittered across his cheekbones.

“Now we need to make their next visit miserable so that they don’t think that they can walk all over us.” She joked. He snorted in amusement.

“Oh I got an idea… if they can see souls… we can probably get one of those Alphys' robot pets that has ghosts in them and hide it under my shirt… and they can think I am pregnant.” Frisk got up and went to the fridge and busted out laughing seeing the contents inside being only hot cats and ketchup inside.

“By the way you eat… maybe you are already carrying.” 

“f-funny.”

“Who’s the father?” He playfully tossed a couch cushion at her. She let’s it hit her and chuckles.

“I deserved that but you know since I will be living with you a variety of food would be nice. I can’t live off of ketchup.”

“w-why don’t you make a l-list and i’ll grab some stuff.” Frisk smirked as the first part of the list was actual groceries and the other half was stupid stuff like Lamborghini, million g, hand cuffs, keys to the white house and junk like that. He snickered a little and opened a portal, then tossed a pair of fuzzy handcuffs at her.

“one down.”

“The important hand cuffs for tonight… where were these?” 

“gas station. oddly enough. weird place for ‘em.”

“Pfff… poor guy because I don’t think you paid for them.” 

“eh, i left a gold coin. that’s more t-than those are worth. no o-one ever complains.”  Frisk was messing around with the handcuffs and cuffed herself together.


	17. Chapter 17

“I guess so… umm… did it come with keys?” He smirks, the keys dangling off one finger.

“I guess I am your sex slave now.” Frisk smirked. He wrapped a string around the cuffs and pulled her over to him with a smirk. Yanking her into his lap for a kiss. She returned the kiss and put her arms over his head and held him close as she kissed him. He deepened the kiss, tangling his tongue with hers.

“Oh… you are like a drug… I never want to quit.” She lifted her arms over his head and scooted off his lap before tugging at his shorts. 

“Master… may I please you?” He nods, flushing a little... this was really hot. The magic was already stirring. It didn’t take long honestly.  She tugged his shorts down a bit to expose his member and she took her chained hands to rub it gently as she licked the tip and the shaft. A groan rose from him, he shivered with the pleasure.

“Does this please you master?” She asks as she continues to rub his member up and down with a smirk.

“f-fuck... that’s good...” 

“I will continue then.” Frisk licked his member again before inserting into her mouth gently began to pleasure him by rubbing her tongue against his member. Her hands were still rubbing his shaft going a little faster now.

“nnn... f-fuck frisk...” He groaned as the pleasure shot up his spine and down again. He’d never known this pleasure before, it was different from being with her, but he had no objections. She wasn’t going to stop as she sped up rubbing his member faster. She loved the noises he made and she felt his member getting harder as she enticed him further. Pleasured groans and moans tumbled from him. 

“Cum for me… I want all of you and need only you master.” Frisk mutters as she rubbed the tip of his member and his shaft. She let go of his member to pull her shirt off… with a bit of trouble but succeeded anyway and resumed giving Error a blow job. Each bob of her head brought out new moans from her lover and she couldn’t be happier to give him this kind of pleasure. She was being relentless. He shuddered as the pleasure shot through him and it wasn’t long before he cried out as the pleasure over took him, there was no real warning unfortunately. The magic was warm, with a hint of sweetness, but not overly. She lifted her head and showed her mouth full of his magic before swallowing it. Anything that she hadn’t caught or that was still on him disappeared when his grip on the magic did.

“d-damn...”

“Did this please you master?” Frisk smiled as she rubbed her mouth with her hand.

“that was w-wonderful.”

“Only the best for my master.” She placed loving kisses on his thigh bones and his pelvic bone before pulling his shorts up. 

“By the way you are sweet to eat.” Error wasn’t sure what to say to that. What DID one say to that?

“Can you release me master? Do I deserve freedom? Or am I your sex slave for life?” 

“heh, m-maybe for life, but you s-still need to live.” He unlocked the cuffs for her.

“I am forever grateful master and I appreciate you giving me a chance to live. I might take the opportunity to do what most living things do and… maybe eat and drink things. I dunno… I will see.” Frisk smirked, got up and sat on his lap.

“I am glad you enjoyed that.” He chuckled a little and kissed her cheek.

“t-that was a w-wonderful new experience.”

“I only done it one other time before… I hoped I did it well. I know it is not for everyone. I think… I don’t really know. My ex… anyway… I am glad you enjoyed it. Now go get me that Lamborghini.” 

“fair e-enough princess, though those keys a-are going to b-be harder.” 

“I was kidding. I don’t need that.” His smirk told her he knew.

“I took you serious for just a moment and here I gave you a super amazing gift.” 

“that was an amazin’ r-reward for takin’ the h-handcuffs seriously. although you d-didn’t specify the t-type of handcuffs s-so i improvised.”

“I can see that… I also can see you bringing me a toy car and I don’t want junk in my home.” It was the first time she said it was her home and it came easily to her.

“h-heh. good thing i g-got the cuffs f-first then.” He nuzzled against her.

“Whatever dork. You just liked that I am kinky enough to do all this kind of shit.” She smiled as she rolled her eyes.

“n-no argument here.”

“I hope that one day you will return the gesture until then… go get me… regular… normal… food… I am not going to eat you even if you are tasty and sweet. Fuck… I just realized I now have no clothes… I am raiding your closet until I got a wardrobe of clothes again.” 

“want to c-come shopping with me t-then to get a n-new wardrobe?”

“You don’t mind?”

“o-of course n-not. it’s something y-you need and i’m h-happy to help get it f-for you.”

“I sure hope you are still happy.” Frisk smirked putting her top back on. He only chuckles and gets up, offering a hand to her. Frisk took his hand and intertwined her fingers with his.  He took them through a portal to a local khol’s first. He let her hand go to watch her pick through the clothes. Even though monsters and humans lived amongst each other for centuries he could feel the eyes staring at him as Frisk went clothes shopping. A jock guy came up to Frisk as she was looking at a mini skirt and smugly asks.

“I think you lost my phone number… here let me give it to you again.” Frisk rolled her eyes and moved away from him. He didn’t like that and moved over to her.

“Do you like milkshakes? Because I love how your milk cans shake.” 

“Go away I have a mate and trust me… he will kill you.” Frisk went to the dressing room where he followed her there and pressed her against the stall. He stuck his tongue down her throat as she struggled against him.  Strings shot over the stall and snagged the man then hauled him up into the air.

“o-okay pervert. what p-part of h-hands o-off do you not g-get?” 

“You’re the mate? Pffff… What are you freak?” Frisk came out of the stall and moved over to Error. She was a little shaken by this and understandably so.  Strings snapped around the soul, squeezing enough to cause pain. Error didn’t like that, the strings squeezed harder.

“Stop! Please!” The man yells as Frisk rubbed her mouth of his spit.

“I t-told you.” Frisk was shaking a little bit.

“w-what do you t-think?” He glanced over at her.

“Bitch you best tell him to release me. I treated you better than that freak.” 

“w-well. that a-answers that.” The strings yanked the soul from the body, leaving it hanging like a marionette. His fingers curling over the soul still caught in his strings.  A crowd was gathering as Frisk squeezed his shoulder.

“Don’t… not because I don’t want you to but… for the rest of the monsters.”

“o-oh i w-won’t kill him. b-but you know there are w-worse things than d-death.”

“Indeed….”  He tied up the soul and stuck it in his phone then walked off, whistling. As long as the soul was alive, technically the man would continue to live... in a coma.  The moment Error left Frisk alone the crowd gathered to ask her a million questions and gathered the body.  Though Error hadn’t gone far, just a few feet away to poke at some clothes.

“He is my mate… please leave me ALONE!” Frisk finally yelled at the others. She felt like she was being harassed and all she wanted to do was buy some clothes.  Error sighs and snaps his fingers. Dropping her into a portal that then dropped her into his arms.

“g-guess we need to f-find a store with m-more class.”

“Sorry… I didn’t mean…” 

“not y-your fault.” He opened another portal and took them to a different store and set her down. There she was much more cautious and as time passed felt more comfortable and found some clothes that fit her style.  He also kept a closer eye on her too, making sure no one got too close who wasn’t an employee trying to help her find things. Even then he was a little iffy.

“Ma’am do you know there is a monster following you?” The employee asked, feeling worried for Frisk. Wasn’t the first time he’d heard crap like that, he didn’t care.

“Yes, he is my mate. Thank you for asking.”

“Oh… I am so sorry. Well… continue… sorry I didn’t know.” The employee says to Error as she returned to work. He just shrugged a little, not seeming to be bothered.

“I think I got everything and 5 sexy outfits to boot. This is going to be expensive. Is your tech job going to be able to afford this?”

“i’m n-not worried.” They went to the register and the gal rang it up and whistles a little at the price. Error paid for the clothes without too much of an indication he’d noticed.

“That… was sexy as fuck.” Frisk said wrapping her arm around his waist.

“Where do you get all this g? Don’t tell me you are a robber too?”

“n-nah. crime d-doesn’t pay. but it’s surprising how many will p-pay you to t-tell them how to t-turn their machine o-on.” He chuckles and puts the bags into his phone’s inventory.

“Pfffttt… my nerd in shining armor. I love you.”

“love ya too bytes.” He smirked a little, it was a good name and a good pun too.

“Excuse me would you like an interview about the recent riots and the ambassador being assassinated?” The TV lady asks.

“n-no thanks. and i w-wonder how long that will l-last.” 

“What do you mean?” Frisk asked.  Error put an arm around her a moment and everything seemed to freeze.

“ya really think the monster ambassador would be a n-normal human?” He chuckles, his magic prevented them from freezing with everything else and he pulled them through a portal just as the scenery behind them went black. Everything around them was white as snow. No sky, no ground.


	18. Chapter 18

“What… is going on?” 

“you w-wanted to know how i s-survived right? w-well, i c-can s-sense the l-loads that the a-ambassadors do. it r-resets the day s-sometimes. m-meaning n-nothing that we do has an i-impact.”

“No shit… you mean that blow job didn’t happen then?”

“this i-is the anti-void and t-technically no, but i’ll still remember it. even if i was c-caught up in the l-load. i brought us h-here because doing so t-takes everything w-with us out of r-reach of the load s-so we don’t have to buy things t-twice... but we c-can use the same f-funds.”

“That is how you can afford things. Should we warn the ambassador then?”

“m-mostly. y-yes, and no because the a-ambassador will r-remember and will k-know where not to b-be.”

“This is freaky. Thanks… for letting me know your secret. It makes me feel stupidly special and stuff. Crap… you are making me a mushy girl.”

“y-you are special. a l-little mush won’t s-spoil you.” 

“Promise me we will be okay?” Frisk nuzzled against him.

“p-promise.”  The world loaded itself and everyone and everything was the way it was.

“l-let’s go get some food.”

“Wait… if things are back… does that mean Chara is back?”

“no. loads and r-resets don’t affect r-red souls. or souls out of the r-reach of the load. so w-when you’ve f-felt de ja vu chances are it w-was a load.”

“I will take your word for it. I think we should grab some food and get out of here.”

“in the reverse order o-of course.” He jokes a little as he makes a portal to a grocery store and tugs her with him. They barely made it when he had to tug them back to the anti void as the world started to restart over and over again.

“What in the world is going on?” Frisk asked as it seemed like it was constantly happening as it would go back like 10 minutes and then it would restart again.

“only one way to find out.” Error opened his phone as they were in the anti-void.

Error: what’s going on classic? usually you’re on top of this.

Classic: not like i’m not trying. it is being stubborn. for some reason several portal opening all at once in your area. i can’t seem to get a feel on which portal they will go through. it is too random.

Error: a portal user? why didn’t you notify the rest of us? geeze you’re stubborn. i’ll let them know and we’ll meet you there.

Error sighs a little and looks at Frisk.

“classic is bein’ a b-bit stubborn, but he needs help. i’ll have to g-grab the others for this.”

“Umm… so just think of happy thoughts?” She was referring to Peter Pan and with pixie dust to fly.

Classic: i thought i could handle this. i didn’t want to get HER involved.

Error: oh for pete’s sake... what is it with the you and her?

Not that he hadn’t asked that a million times and Classic had never actually answered.

Classic: what is it with you and her too? don’t judge me because you are like me and feel the same way. tell me… would you work with ink if you had to?

“You are rolling your eyes. What is wrong?” Frisk ask watching Error. 

Error: considering i’m about to, that should answer the question and at least i admit why i hate her... she annoys the hell out of me and has been a nuisance since before we were dropped here.

  
  


“s-stupid guy is b-beating around the b-bush again. o-out of a-all of us i sh-should be the only o-one with a v-vendetta against a-aria but i’m not. c-classic has one too. but n-no one knows why.”

“Okay… so is my world okay then?” Frisk looked at the world below feeling scared. 

“it will be, you’ll n-need to stay put for a moment. i need to round up t-the others to give c-classic a hand.”

“Good luck I guess.” He kissed her lovingly before he left. Frisk was wondering if she would be okay as she didn’t know if she could walk around or not. Time seemed meaningless in the vast whiteness around her.

“how was i supposed to know that all this is supposed to happen. a creator thought it would be “fun” to make a monster able to remember like a red soul and they can create portals like error. which is already bad enough that the monster doesn’t even have a soul.” Classic was pacing and upset.

“calm down, getting riled won’t fix this or help us stop them.” Foxtrot says.

“this is pretty serious.” Ink agrees.

“i am trying but i have to figure out what the heck happened in the first place.” Classic rubbed his forehead and look frustrated.

“w-we know. s-stop pacing.”

“ ‘bout time. how many are coming or is this all? i don’t want to tell this story more than once.” 

“we’re all here.... at l-least all who would answer the summon.” There were a total of seven of them. The plus one who had come was Blue, who had been uncharacteristically silent.

“okay, so earlier on today a creator invented this monster who is a mixture of gaster, chara, and us together. it is apparently from a different story and decided to create its own universe by collecting as many red souls as possible. this monster has no soul to track… at least i can’t seem to track it.”  The group listened in silence.

“i haven’t been this upset since cross… all frisks and charas are in danger of this monster. i don’t want to group them together though. currently it is in error’s world and the only reason it hasn’t gotten too far is because it is currently in a vicious cycle of death of the red soul. right now red is killing the ambassador to prevent this from going any further.” 

“w-what? w-what the h-hell is it d-doing in m-my anti-void?! damn it... i l-left frisk there! fuck. i’ll be back.” 

“i thought you would leave her in the world.” Classic looked at him bewildered. 

“i t-thought it was safer there!” He jumped into a portal.

  
  
  


Meanwhile... 

  
  


Someone was whistling. It sounded like a merry little tune. The voices were mangled together. It was a world that was scrapped and they were merged together in one form. 

“Just One More Red Soul?” 

“always one more…” 

“I-if we get e-enough…”

“We can reset our world punk.” 

*Or create at least a new one.

  
  
  


Gaster had the knowledge that this world was not … real and in an attempt to break the grip of the creator he created a machine that malfunctioned and instead of separating the world from the universe it basically collapsed upon itself and merged into one being with Gaster. Making it a creature that was forever shifting in shape and spoke in different voices.

Frisk was jumping away from these portals that seemed to be opening with hands trying to grab her. 

“WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS PLACE!? I have no intention of going with you!” 

*It won’t hurt. 

“Watch What You Say!” 

“don’t you knee-d to stop?” 

“AUGH NO! NOT NOW!” 

“don’t you ever stop talking?” There was aggravation in this tone... and it wasn’t from the... thing.

*Time to go. We will grab her later.

“We are right here punk. Let’s just grab it.” 

“disgusting.” The black figure mutters with a scowl. He resembled Ink, but the vials were darker and on a silver sash around his waist, he was covered in black and silver in dress; he looked bored as one eye changed various shapes but was always a dark, ugly purple while the other had an upside down, silvery heart in it. 

“S-says the f-freak… y-you are preventing us to g-get our t-target.” 

“freak? have you seen yourself? there’s nothing in all the multiverses more of a freakish. abomination. than. y o u.”


	19. Chapter 19

*Enough. We are not here for you. Just her soul and you can do whatever you want.

“i don’t care. i’m still going to erase you.”

“too bad. we have to split.” The portal dropped them off to another world and it closed behind them.

“ugh. another noisy pest.” He summoned a large paintbrush.

“W-who the f-fuck are y-you? Don’t hurt me… I know karate? ERROR WHERE ARE YOU?” Frisk glanced at this version of Sans. 

“doesn’t matter who i am. you won’t live long enough for it to matter.” He moved forward, the swipe of the brush halted by strings that wrapped around it. He glanced over his shoulder. Changing the swing to cut the strings.

“hello. error.”

“back. o f f.”

“Error… What the fuck is going on? This area-” Frisk looked at the monster with a horrific look. 

“i’ll e-explain later. just g-go.” A portal materialized near her as the new intruder turned his attention to Error. She ran towards the portal just to have it blocked by a quick brush stroke. 

“c’mon now. you didn’t think i’d let you leave did you?”

“f-fuck you.” Error’s strings leapt towards the other, the FIGHT between them beginning, but it wasn’t like usual as the anti-void’s properties nulled the usual FIGHT magic that kept others from interfering.

“I need to figure out how to contact the other Sans…. I GOT IT!” Frisk grabbed her cell, fumbling with it and calling Red up.

“Red you always seemed to find us. Help! I am in this void place.” 

“on the way.” Was the response. Black ink flew towards Error who barely dodged the projectile that had spikes on it like a flail mace. His strings wrapped around the other’s limbs and slammed him to the ground but it didn’t last long as Error had to let go with the strings as the blackness overtook them like some infectious disease. Error knew better than to let it touch him. 

“Hey ASSWIPE your paintbrush SUCKS!” Frisk hoped to at least distract him for a few seconds.  A ball of ink was lobbed her way. She jumped out of the way as she already feared anything these monsters were tossing. 

“d-don’t let it touch you!” Another ball of ink was destroyed by a wicked looking blaster. Red had joined in.

“Fuck… I am so glad you are here.” 

“fucking hell, not this guy...” 

“Get the rest of them. The other thing… it was… here trying to kill me too…” 

“is just as bad as this one. i know. hang on!” He grabbed Frisk around the waist and teleported them from the anti-void while Error distracted the other by wrapping him up in strings again.

  
  
  


Red landed them back with the group.

“Sans!... All of you… my Sans… Error needs help. There is a icky black version of Ink and he is trying to kill him.”  The others all share a look. None of them seem to like this and there is silence before a portal opens and Error drops in. Literally. 

“f-fucking hell!” Frisk ran up to him and pressed her lips against his teeth in a heated kiss.

“You are okay! Oh I thought I lost you. Then who will take care of me?” The last part was sarcastic but she couldn’t help herself.  He wrapped his arms around her gently, sighing.

“i don’t c-care what you think classic. we’re i-in over our heads at this point. one is b-bad enough but we c-can’t handle them both!”

“i know. i … alright.” Classic looked at the group.

“go ahead. do what you have to.” Red pulled out a silver bracelet. He pressed the black bead on it.

“Error, I was so fucking scared. These portals were everywhere and they tried to grab me and all I kept thinking was… one… I wish I was more athletic, two… I am going to die… and three if I see you again I will tell you how much I love you and how much I hate this place.” 

“sorry b-byte. i didn’t know that a-abomination was using that p-place as its base.”

“What is it trying to do? It kept asking me to give up my soul.” 

“A soulstealer?” The voice was feminine.

“great... hello aria.” 

“Classic.”

“Uh… that Sans seems taller than the others… and seems more girly…” Frisk mutters to Error.

“I see no one has told her. Wonderful. Frisk, we can worry about that later.”

“s-she’s not a s-sans.” Error mutters back.

“she just arrived. we didn’t have time between blink and that abomination.” 

“Blink is here? Wonderful. I thought I hid this from him, apparently not well enough.”

“it is already hard enough with this abomination able to open portals and seems to be able to use all of undertale’s abilities. kid did it tell you what it wanted other than your soul?” 

“The fuck you asking me for? I was running away … oh excuse me I should have asked it if it wanted a cup of tea… really do you think a killer is going to tell me what the fuck it wants with me?” Frisk was flustered and scared. 

“It’s a failed world... or what’s left of it. Like the worst experiment either and to make matters more complicated... it’s an amalgamation. Normal means of FIGHTing it won’t have any effect. The combination of DT is too high.” 

“w-well that’s just f-fucking great.”

“What does this mean? Should I just kiss my future goodbye?” 

“it means, in a nutshell, none of us can deal with it.” Foxtrot says with a sigh.

“damn, and here i was edging for a fight.” 

“Can’t you morph into some kind of super Sans or something?” Frisk asked getting a look from several Sans that says ‘no… just no.’

“what kinda stuff you been watching?” Foxtrot asked.

“Power Rangers…” Frisk felt stupid and settled onto the ground with her knees to her chest.

“That was in my world too, but no. Monsters don’t work the way machines do. I’ll track it down and get rid of it. Until then, gather the red souls together... the good ones, for protection and to have extra pairs of eyes to keep an eye out for Blink.” Error was silent, but he held her close.

“which frisk is this? puppet right? error, explain to them that they need to keep quiet as they have no idea what they are saying.” Frisk felt flustered and glanced down.

“don’t make the humans sound so s-stupid.” Error growls a little. 

“says the one who thought all humans were just play things-” 

“Enough, don’t start fighting amongst yourselves. We have work to do and Classic keep your prejudice to yourself though you’re one to talk seeing as you have a human mate as well.”

“Sorry.” Frisk mutters to Error.

“you didn’t do anythin’ wrong puppet. it’s just the way he is.” 

“Let’s Stop Talking And Get To Work!” It was the first thing Blue had said since they had gathered.

“What are we-” Frisk covered her mouth as she realized she shouldn’t have said anything.

“we have to stop blink first. he will do more damage than this new monster.” 


	20. Chapter 20

“Blink is your guys’ priority, don’t take him on yourself if you can help it. I don’t think I need to tell you why not. Your objective is to protect the red souls.” Aria says matter-of-factly. She wasn’t giving him room to argue.

“I’ll deal with the amalgamation then Blink.” 

“sounds like a plan. puppet will be safe here. if you don’t think it is safe enough you can always dangle them from the ceiling, error.” Classic smirked. 

“Error, is this a typical day for you guys or am I just that unlucky?” Frisk asked glancing at the other Sans.

“w-we’re  _ all _ t-that unlucky today. and i’m not d-dangling my mate from the ceiling!” Aria rolled her eye lights and left in a small flash of magic, teleporting away.

“come on error. i bet she would love to… hang out here. i bet she wouldn’t want to be  _ strung  _ along. we are already  _ tied  _ up into this mess.”  Error snickered while the others disappeared to go grab various Frisks... and one Chara.

“Why do I feel… out of place?” Chara says looking at the rest of the Frisks.

“Don’t Worry About It.” Blue hugged her gently.

“Be safe Blue. I would hate to have to glue your dust together to try to make you whole again.” 

“Don’t Worry! We’re All Staying Here With You!” 

“Really?! That is great! Why?”

“that was orders.” Red agrees.

“and there’s no arguin’ with that one.” 

“How are you going to protect us? Going to put up posts everywhere?” Chara asks looking around. 

“funny chara, but no.”

“our m-main concern is k-keeping an eye out for b-blink.”

“Blink?” Some of the Frisks seemed to have either heard of him from their Sans or had experienced some sort of interaction with him. 

“a version of me that split away from a time... before i came here. there was a time i nearly lost hope and fell into deep despair... i was rescued from it by dream, but blink... he’s what became of me if that hadn’t happened... so technically speaking it’s like an alternate timeline version of me.” Ink says.

“But it is not my Ink. My Ink is sweet and kind and lovable… he wouldn’t hurt a fly.” Smartie says nuzzling up to Ink. Ink flushes, nuzzling back.

“Of Course He Wouldn’t!” 

“heh... yeah...” Ink sweat dropped, but aside from that seemed to try to agree.

“What happens if our mate gets dusted?” Puppet asks glancing over with a dull look, as if she dared to ask the question everyone wanted to ask.

“sucks for us.” Red says.

“r-red, r-really now.”

“what? i’m being honest, you know as much as i do that it’d just be one more nightmare on top of the others we already have. not like most of us don’t know what that’s like anyway.” The rest of the Sanses were silent.

“Error. Will… you be … joining them?” Puppet asks, pressing her head against his. 

“gotta p-protect ya byte.” He murmurs.

“Alright, but you better fucking come back to me. I am not going on some fucking dating site to try to find a new mate. I am not that cute.” 

“y-you’re more than cute. and we’re not l-leaving the room. blink c-can travel like i-ink can. it’s not really s-safe anywhere.”

“So… he is coming h-” The moment she says that a portal opens. Five different blasters appeared and shot into the portal the moment it appeared. Yeah. They weren’t going to make this easy on the bastard.  It was interesting as Frisks went as several hid behind Sans while some took fighting positions. Not that they stood a chance against Blink. It was when several portals started to open it became awkward as the first scream of a Frisk being tugged into a portal. Each Sans took a portal and tried to guard.

“Fucking hell help over here!” Chara was pulling hard on the Frisk who was getting tugged in. Risk was right behind her and they both pulled. The tentacle that had the other Frisk snapped in half and fell to the floor like stone. The portals snapped shut like lights going out.

“Is this that freak or Blink?” 

“n-not blink.”

“Great… he did say he was coming for me.” Puppet says with a sigh. 

“b-blink can only use one portal.” 

“yeah.... and aria said she was going after that thing... so at least we know it’s being dealt with now.”

*Let them go. 

“Don’t Have A Cow And Mooove On From These Frisks…” 

Aria stood before the thing and her eyes flashed silver and a slight green.

“It’s time to undo what has been done. Through time and space and code.”

“We don’t want to be controlled by you!” 

“Don’t make me laugh. I’m not a puppeteer... Gaster, on the other hand... now there’s a puppeteer.” 

*I freed them… can’t you see? 

“You’re a fool. Death is not freedom... and your actions damned the others to being fused with you. I’m going to undo what you have done.”

*You are fascinating. You are not human nor skeleton.

The magic wrapped around the creature.

“I never have been. Never will be. I am a Creator. I am a Guardian. I will restore what has been lost and return to right what has been stolen!” 

*Blink Now!

The brush struck behind Aria. It should have slammed into her, after all, he was right behind her wasn’t he? Except it went through her.

*We need to go. This is a trap. Clearly… 

“You’re too late.” The magic split the amalgamate apart piece by piece, tearing it into nine parts. Blink didn’t stick around. He knew better. The DT that had held them together came together into a tenth part and began to form a red soul while the nine parts, surrounded by the silver magic, began to reform into monsters. Separate and whole... and back to themselves again.

  
  
  


Risk was holding onto Red. 

“If we live through this…. I will do any I mean ANYthing you want. 20 kids and the whole works.”

“we’ll worry about that later sweetheart.” Red murmurs, keeping an eye out as the others were doing the same.

“I am just saying, I am not afraid… even though I should be. I know that no matter what happens… you will protect me.” 

“damn straight.” Risk tugged at his shirt and pressed her lips against his teeth for a brief kiss.  Red kept her close to him. The others were more or less staying close to their mates as well.

“How long do we have to wait?” Puppet asked as it seemed almost too calm now. A portal opened up briefly but it closed… then it opened right below Smartie dropping her and Puppet in.  Error dropped with her just because he was that close. He strings shot out, catching both and himself, yanking the two to him.

“f-fucking bastard.”

“What is going on?” Smartie asked swinging as Puppet glanced around for Blink who seemed to be taking his time.

“that a-asshole has learned a new trick.” He kept both close, glancing about with a scowl.

“W-what t-trick is that? Do you mean he and that abomination are together?” 

“apparently. stay close. very close.” Normally he wouldn’t allow this, but this was an exceptional situation.

“Is he like Ink with the lack of paint is a dangerous thing.” Smartie pressed her back against his back and so did Puppet.

“i d-don’t think so... but he has similar abilities to a point... d-don’t let his ink touch you though... it’s pure darkness. it’ll destroy who y-you are in an instant.”  A splash of ink came close to them and a laugh from a distance. 

“Fuck fuck fuck…” 

“c-come out of h-hiding coward!” 

“why? isn’t this  _ fun? _ ” 

“you’re more of-f an asshole than the r-rainbow asshole!”

“i don’t care and i think you of all beings would want these two gone. you used to know better. being soft doesn’t suit you.” 

“y-you’re upsetting the b-balance stupid.” A huge splash of ink and Blink appears right in front of Error kicking him back. Error grunted and retaliated by wrapping him up in strings and using them to slam him into the ground several times before he had to cut the strings off. The strings shriveled where they had blackened.

“stupid tricks.” Blink summoned his brush and opened a portal and threw ink in it and had it focused on the girls who were on the other side. Puppet pushed Smartie out of the way and only got a little ink on her foot. Error pulled both away, unfortunately the ink had gotten on her and like it had a life of its own it began to spread over her.

“foolish. trying to save one another, waste of paint.” 

“damn i-it...” This was bad... 

“Go… I will be fine…” Puppet was scared out of her mind but she knew if he stayed there it would get worse. Error yanked Smartie close. 

“ . . . “ He wasn’t an idiot.

“one down…” Blink had an eerie smile. 

“t-tell them.” He mutters to Smartie and shoves her into a portal before she can protest.


	21. Chapter 21

“GUYS… Frisk.. I m-mean… Puppet ink… her…” 

“whoa, you wanna say that in more words dear?” The others seemed concerned.

“tick tock…” Blink says as he swivels his brush, Error launched himself at Blink. He smiled and ink went everywhere.

“Error, is in trouble. Ink there was black ink EVERYWHERE on Puppet.” 

“oh man... she’s toast.” Red says.

“She pushed me out of the way… to protect me.”

“there’s nothing we can do.” Classic says.

“Nothing? Absolutely nothing?” 

“blink’s hold is... absolute... her mind will be lost to the darkness.” Ink says solemnly. 

“No, I am tired of everyone always walking all over me. If darkness is his power can’t you use white?” 

“i’m the strongest one here and he’d over come me in less than a minute.” Classic admits.

“what do we do?” Red says crossing his arms.

“we can stand here and wait for error to get dusted with his mate?” 

“he won’t dust them and you know it.” Ink replies.

“he isn’t that direct...” 

“Then what will happen?” 

“they’ll be his puppets... until aria can find them.” 

  
  


Frisk was struggling with the ink starting to consume her and she glanced towards Error with tears in her eyes. She wasn’t going to distract him. She wanted him to live. Error wasn’t going down without a fight. Ink or no ink, he was going to get in plenty of hits before this ink consumed him.

“bet it will be fun fighting against her…” 

“you know we can’t w-win against her. why d-don’t you just give up already?”

“i think… a game is in order.” He glanced at Frisk and summoned her to him.  Error still wrapped the idiot up and slammed him into a wall. He was already contaminated so he didn’t bother with cutting the strings when they turned black.

“H-hi...” She was mostly discolored and her eyes were flickering from the original color to red.

“I l-love you…” 

“cute. go ahead and dust him or not. i don’t care.” Frisk had an inky black knife appear in her hands and it was then her eyes turned red. Error yanked Blink close with the black strings and punched him.

“Call Aria!” Smartie says. 

“she can’t…” Classic says. 

“we don’t exactly have her phone number ya know. she’s around here somewhere i wager.” Red mutters.

“We should be able to find them though and try to distract them right?” Risk says. 

“hell no! that’s suicide!” Red exclaims.

“unfortunately red is right.” Ink says.

“You guys are a bunch of cowards. Claiming you want to change things and when the time comes we do nothing!” Chara exclaimed. 

“Is It Wrong To Want To Protect What We Can? We Have Our Limitations Chara. You Can’t Expect A Miracle From Us And We Know Our Limits. I Don’t Like This Anymore Than You Do Or They Do. Do You Think We Want To Just Sit Here?”

“Some of you lost your brothers. I think if we sit here and do nothing… you will lose another brother.” 

“error made the choice to stay behind. he’s already lost.” Red says.

“we can’t just go up against something we know we can’t beat and just plow through it. not even raw determination can beat this guy.” 

“Than prepare for the day when judgement comes for you.” 

“and what would you have us do? run in like martyrs only to become his puppets and end up destroying this world along with the two?” Ink asked.

“No but you could at least hit the stupid button!” Chara exclaimed.

“and what do you expect that to do? she’s probably already looking for him right as we speak.” Red says candidly. 

“it’s not like we have the ability to summon anyone else here.”

  
  


It was like a dream where she would dash towards Error and try to slash him and she struggled to stop the blade every time from hurting him. It was getting harder by the moment to do it. Error dodges most of them anyway. He was good at dodging, it seemed. Even if he didn’t usually do much of it.

“time is up. tell aria hi for me.” 

“He doesn’t have to.” Blink was thrown to the ground and blue magic grabbed Error and Frisk’s souls, pinning them in place.

“goodbye.” With that Blink was gone. Aria sighs, she would have to track him down... again. She walked over to the two. Frisk was struggling against the blue magic and hurting herself in the process. Her eyes were red.

“I will kill all the monsters but you first.”  Her voice was quiet, soft and melodic.

“Darkness and fears, dreams and light, the yin and yang that pulls this world. The twins that dance from dawn to mornings light. Let hate give way and fear disperse that love returns and light restores.” The magic entwined through the two souls, spreading from their souls outward in a reverse of the darkness that had gone through them both.

“Error, babe… please be okay.” Frisk crawled over to Error and wrapped her arms around him.

“t-that... was rough.” He mutters.

“let’s not do that a-again.”

“I am so sorry. I am so so sorry. I didn’t … I couldn’t control myself.” Frisk was crying uncontrollably against him.

“i know.” Aria sighs and with a simple wave of one hand the world fell away and reformed into the room where the others were still debating.

“Call Aria!” Smartie yells at Red. She was right in his face.

“What’s all the yelling about?”

“i told ya!” He pushes her away from him.

“ink control yer mate for asgore’s sake!” 

“He hasn’t slept with her maybe he can’t?” Risk said smartly. Smartie slaps Risk across the face. Red snorts a little.

“That was uncalled for.” Aria replies mildly.

“Honestly Risk. You’re getting to be as bad as Red used to be.”

“My hand hurts…” Smartie says as Risk was being held back by Red. 

“serves ya right.” Red scowls while Ink tugs his mate away.

“keep yer hands to yerself.”

“No one seemed to miss us Error.” Puppet says looking at the crowd.

“t-they’re too wrapped up in t-themselves to r-really notice. typical.”

“Let’s go. I am tired. This bs… everything.” 

“yeah... thanks a-aria.” 

“Of course, I’ll settle the others as usual.” Error nods and opens a portal for them.

“Good luck.” Puppet says taking Error’s hand. Aria’s sigh says ‘i’m going to need it.’ Error tugs her through the portal back to their home.

“so g-glad that’s over. let’s agree to n-never do that again.” 

“I am for that. I hated myself so much. I felt the anger rise in me and the blood thirst…” 

“you d-didn’t hurt me. didn’t really come close. don’t f-feel guilty.”

“I tried to stop the blade before it made contact but I am glad you are okay. I am tired of all those Sanssssssssssssss. None of them came to rescue you. What kind of club is that?” 

“i-it’s not one. and they knew t-they couldn’t help. they probably were bickering some because s-smartie couldn’t s-see reason. if it had b-been one of the o-others, it w-would have been the s-same result. we d-don’t leave our m-mates behind... but n-none of us can t-take on blink. only h-his creator can and that’s why he runs... he k-knows it.”

  
  


“Pfftt… I thought it was pretty ballsy that Smartie to at least try and damn… Risk got slapped for that insult.” 

“y-yup. things are gonna be t-tense with t-that pair for a while b-but then again they didn’t exactly s-see eye to eye to b-begin with.” 

“The big question is … do you think it will get Ink laid?” Frisk smirked and started to laugh.  He blinked owlishly at her, for all of five seconds, before he set into a fit of laughter.

“w-who knows?” 

“I know someone named Error will.” Frisk says nuzzling up to Error.

“he’s a lucky guy then.” He jokes lightly, nuzzling against her.

“Yeah I better go find him.” Frisk pretends to leave.

“i’ll help ya look.” He follows her.

  
  


The two were definitely the odd couple...


End file.
